totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tam lasu krańce, gdzie Chochoły tańczą tańce
→ Odcinek XIII ← ↓ Tam lasu krańce, gdzie Chochoły tańczą tańce ↓ ← Zabójcy snów → Oddaj mi ten dzban! Późnym rankiem The Forest wciąż ociekało wodą. Deszczówka wypełniła wszystkie zagłębienia w ziemi. Mchy tonęły, nie mogły wchłonąć wszystkiego. Kałuże są wszędzie. Po ścieżkach płyną potoki błota. Wszędzie widać również połamane gałęzie. Zwierząt brak, musiały się gdzieś schować. Tymczasem, na dachu kwatery Zabójców Snów stoi niewielki, pomarańczowy namiot. Płótno jest mokre, krople wody spływają po, jak się okazało, nie do końca wodoszczelnej powłoce. Zamek nie jest do końca dopięty… Chase i Mary leżą pod kocem, dodatkowo są przykryci granatowym śpiworem. Mary – Wilgoć w powietrzu *odgarnęła włosy z twarzy* I trochę chłodno. Ostygłam. Chase przewrócił się na drugi bok, podparł się na ręce, spojrzał na Mary. Chase – Mogliśmy się ubrać to byśmy nie marzli. Mary usiadła, podciągnęła koc pod szyje. Mary – Uważasz, że powinnam się zakryć? *zapytała lekko oburzona* Chase zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Chase – Absolutnie nie :D Mary zaśmiała się pod nosem. Nagle pod kocem pojawiło się dziwne wybrzuszenie. Chase – Co to? *podciągnął nogi, przysunął się do Mary* Mary – Nie mam pojęcia *powiedziała niepewnie* Czerwony Kapturek złapała za krawędź koca i energicznie pociągnęła. Mary – Aa… Krzywołap ^^ Dziewczyna złapała na ręce czarnego kota. Przytuliła go. Zaczęła go głaskać. Chase – To twój kot? *zdążył założyć swoje dżinsowe spodenki* Mary – Można tak powiedzieć. Jakbyś się bardziej interesował sprawami strażników lasu, to byś wiedział, że to nasza maskotka ^^ Chase przewrócił oczami. Wyciągnął rękę do kota. Ten zamiauczał i zaatakował pazurami. Blondyn cofnął rękę. Chase – Nienawidzę kotów -,- Mary – Oj Chasiku. Co się dziwisz? Kotki nie lubią piesków. Chase odsunął się niezadowolony, odwrócił się do ściany. Mary tylko zachichotała i dalej głaskała kota. Chase – Tak cię to bawi? Mary dalej głaskała kota. Chase – Super *wyszedł niezadowolony z namiotu* Intro! Kwatera Zabójców Snów: Wnętrze budynku nie zmieniło się zbytnio od feralnej burzy. Na ścianach wciąż widać było pęknięcia, lampka na suficie migotała, mapy nie było. Drzwi do ,,ciemnego pomieszczenia’’ jednak znów znajdowały się w zawiasach. W niewielkim holu panowała cisza. W wejściu do biura, na drewnianym taborecie, siedział Jeff. Prowadzący miał na sobie brudne dżinsy i białą koszulkę. Na twarzy pojawił mu się lekki zarost. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę, na której jeszcze dzień wcześniej wisiała mapa. W głębi biura, za biurkiem, w kącie spał siwobrody Hugh. Jeff stukał cicho butami o podłogę kiedy… ktoś włożył mu w ręce kubek z parującą kawą. Blondyn podniósł wzrok. Jeff – William? William oparł się o ścianę obok Jeffa. Sam miał kubek z kawą. William – Przynieśli nam w nocy ekspres *przykucnął, napił się kawy* syczał jak wąż i wypluwał nieprzefiltrowaną kawę, ale jednak kawę. Jeff powąchał napój. Jeff – To pewnie Hugh przyniósł *skinął na śpiącego w kącie zabójcę snów* William – Może. Nie ważne od kogo to prezent *znów się napił* Ważne, że mamy taką namiastkę śniadania. Jeff – Tja… Prowadzący spuścił głowę. Podniósł na chwilę wzrok. Napił się i znów wbił spojrzenie w nierówną podłogę. William – Masz doła? Czemu? Jeff nie odpowiadał. William – Halo. Czemu? *zastanowił się* Czujesz się samotny? Jeff podniósł gwałtownie głowę, wbił wzrok w Williama. Jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły. Jeff – Nie *przymrużył oczy* Skąd ten pomysł? *warknął* William dopił kawę, odłożył kubek na ziemię. William – Siedzisz sam, wyraźnie smutny. Chase’a i Mary nie ma z tobą. Jeff wypił jednym łykiem kawę, zakrztusił się, wypluł fusy. Jeff – Nie masz racji. William – Czy aby na pewno? *nie ustępował* Blondyn wstał, jeszcze raz kaszlnął. Dopiero wtedy usiadł. Jeff – Czemu ze mną rozmawiasz? William westchnął, chciał już odpowiedzieć… Jeff – Constance i Sail poszli zbierać owoce? William – Nie. Ja… odniosłem takie wrażenie, że… Jeff – Wyduś to z siebie *przechylił kubek, starał się coś jeszcze wypić* William – Tobie wcale się nie podoba to co zgotowali nam Chase i Mary. Nawet chyba nie do końca ją lubisz. Odbiera ci przyjaciela. Jeff wymusił uśmiech, wytarł dłonią usta. Jeff – Nie sądziłem, że tak głęboko rozumujesz. William – Las zmienia. Jeff – Tja… *postukał piąstką w ścianę* Nie wiesz jak bardzo. William – Właśnie wiem. Prowadzący odwrócił się do niego. Jeff – Co ty wiesz? William – Wiem jak zmienia. Wiem jak jest groźny. Nie chcę by dalej ginęli ludzie. Jeff – I co? Nic nie poradzę *wzruszył ramionami* Nie mam głosu… William wypuścił spokojnie powietrze. William – Brakuje ci przyjaźni. Jeff – Skończ z tym. William wstał. William – Wiesz co ci powiem Jeff? Blondyn spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. William – Nawet cię lubię. I też miałem w tym lesie pewne załamanie. Może to ci nie przystoi, ale gdy twój przyjaciel bzyka się z leśną laską… *zaśmiał się sam z siebie* to możesz zwrócić się o pomoc do zawodnika Chłopak odszedł, poszedł na dwór. Jeff uśmiechnął się do siebie. Też wstał, przeciągnął się. Też wyszedł z budynku. … ,,Ciemne pomieszczenie’’ od czasu odsłonięcia okien stało się zwykłym pomieszczeniem i straciło swój wyjątkowy epitet. W świetle dnia było widać wszechobecny kurz. Zawodnikom jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Zajmowali się porannymi czynnościami i rozmowami. Ci nieliczni, którzy nie wyszli szukać jagód. Rain i Thomas ścielili swoje ,,łóżka’’ czyli drewniane stelaże z poprzedniego zadania. Thomas dochodził do siebie po odniesieniu obrażeń w walce z wiatrem. Rain patrzyła z troską na chłopaka. Rain – Na pewno wszystko dobrze? Thomas – Tak *wychrypiał kończąc poprawiać prześcieradło* Wszystko gra. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się chłopakowi. Rain – Na pewno? Thomas – Tak. Dzięki za troskę, dam radę :) Rain – Wiem, że dasz radę ^^ To super, że byliśmy nietykalni, nie zniosłabym dodatkowego stresu. Thomas – Tak *kaszlnął* Prowadzący też maja litość. Rain – Są jednak ludźmi :> Thomas – Tak :) ' Rain i Thomas spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Zbliżyli się. Już wyglądało na to, że się pocałują kiedy… Thomas – W ogóle mój kompas całą noc wariował, kręcił się jak karuzela. Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni ów sprzęt. ' Thomas patrzył podekscytowany na kompas. Thomas – Myślę, że on wyczuwa działania… Rain – Thomas ^^ Chłopak przerwał. Thomas – Tak? Rain – Mogę go zobaczyć? Thomas – No. Wolałbym nie, jeszcze go przypadkowo… Rain wściekła się. Wyrwała Thomasowi kompas i wyrzuciła go przez otwarte okno! Thomas – Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *skoczył do okna* Rain – Super -,- *tupnęła nogą i odeszła* Thomas biegnąc do okna potknął się i padł na ziemię. Doczołgał się do okna. Kompas leżał na trawie. Nie uszkodzony. Thomas – Uff *otarł pot z czoła* Już się bałem. Obok budynku spacerowała sobie z mini sonarem Rouse. Rouse – Las, pas, gaz, pas… A co to? Dziewczyna dostrzegła kompas. Schyliła się. Podniosła go. Rouse – Ale czad! *otworzyła pokrywkę* Kompas! Brakowało mi tego! Mój został w obozie! Rouse schowała kompas do kieszeni i odeszła. Thomas stał przy oknie, nie dało się go otworzyć (zatrzasnęło się). Machał do Rouse, ta go nie widziała. Thomas – Nie! Tylko nie to! *walił pięściami w szybę* ' Rain stanęła w holu. Villis stał tam. Drwal trzymał kubek z kawą. Villis – Wow. Rain. Gotujesz się. Rain – Tak -,- Villis – Co się stało? Rain głośno oddychała, była ostro wkurzona. Rain – Całe show starałam się nie denerwować. Nie wkurzałam się kiedy źle wymawiali moje imię, kiedy przegrywaliśmy lub w wielu innych sytuacjach, ale teraz… Villis wymownie uniósł brew. Villis – Tak? Rain – Nie wiem *spuściła głowę* Villis – Co się stało, opowiedz *zachęcił Rain przyjacielsko. Dał jej kawę* Dziewczyna przyjęła kubek, napiła się, kaszlnęła. Rain – Chodzi o mój związek. Villis – Ty i Thomas *powiedział jakby do siebie.* Nie układa wam się? Rain – Nawet trudno powiedzieć. Niby ciągle posuwamy się do przodu, przejęłam inicjatywę. Nie jesteśmy nudni, ale on wciąż… *zatrzymała się* Villis – Co on wciąż? Rain wzięła duży łyk kawy. Kaszlnęła. Rain – Ja dla niego tyle robię, kocham go, ale tym czasem czuję, że on bardziej zajmuje się… *ugryzła się w język* Villis – Czym? Rain – No… Takim kompasem. *zarumieniła się* Nie mów mu o tym. Ten kompas to była nasza tajemnica! Villis – Spokojnie. Nie zapytam o szczegóły. Rain – Dziękuje :) Villis – Nie wiem co ci doradzić. Ni jak się znam na związkach… Rain – Ja szczerze mówiąc też nie *zachichotała* Wyrzuciłam mu ten kompas przez okno -,- Villis – Uuu… Rain – Co? Villis – Może się wściec. Rain – Też się wściekłam! *uniosła ręce* Villis – Wiem. Rozumiem. Idź się przespacerować. Uspokój się. Rain dopiła kawę, jeszcze raz się zakrztusiła. Rain – Może i tak zrobię. Poszła do wyjścia, zatrzymała się, odwróciła się. Rain – Dzięki Villis ^^ Villis – Nie ma sprawy. ' Nissa zaciągnęła Cole’a w krzaki, gdzieś za budynek. Cole – Au. Pociągnęłaś mnie przez ciernie *otrzepał białą koszulkę z liści* O co ci chodzi? Nissa przysiadła na wygiętym korzeniu. Nissa – Musimy szybko uzgodnić strategię. Cole nie siadał, założył ręce. Cole – Będziesz myślała o intrygach w takich warunkach? Nissa – Tak *odpowiedziała spokojnie* Nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Nissa – Wokoło drzewa i woda. Cole zrobił facepalma. Cole – Wczoraj o mało co nie zginął Thomas. Powinniśmy się skupić na wspieraniu innych. Nissa – Ty mój bohaterze ^^ Nie e. Musimy skupić się na nas. Jest nas dwójka. Musimy być zgodni w głosowaniach i w działaniach. Cole – Głosowałaś wczoraj na Constance mimo, że ja chciałem pozbyć się Ymir. Nissa – Super -,- Nawet mój chłopak nie głosuje ze mną -,- Cole zmarszczył brwi. Cole – Nasza współpraca ma polegać na tym, że będę robił to co ty chcesz? Nissa wypuściła powietrze. Nissa – Cole, nie. Zależy mi na tobie, nie kłóćmy się *mówiła pojednawczym tonem* Dziewczyna wstała, przytuliła chłopaka. Cole – Dobrze. Skoro jesteśmy razem musimy się słuchać nawzajem. Ty chcesz dominować :/ Nissa – Ja mam jasne cele! Cole – Nie krzycz. Nissa przewróciła oczami. Cole – Nie wiem czemu jesteś taka cięta na Constance. Ona wydaje się bardzo miła, przejmuje się innymi. Na pewno nie jest osobą, której eliminacja nam pomoże. ' Nissa nagle posmutniała. Nissa – Więc to tak ;_; Cole – Co? *zdziwił się* Nissa – Już wiem dlaczego tak ją bronisz. Ja ci nie wystarczam *odwróciła się* Zobacz jaką kruchą istotą jestem. Ty mnie jeszcze dobijasz ;_; Cole odgarnął grzywkę, przewrócił oczami. Nissa – Wolisz ją ode mnie! Cole złapał Nissę, za rękę, ścisnął ją, przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił. Cole – Nissa *warknął* Przestań aktorzyć! To było poniżej poziomu. Nie jesteśmy w klasycznym reality show, więc nie gramy klasycznie. Uspokój się, dobrze ci radzę. Chłopak puścił Nissę i odszedł. Nissa – Ale… *stała tak zdziwiona jego reakcją.* ' ' Constance i Sail spacerowali po lesie i zbierali leśne owoce. Nie spuszczali wzroku z pobliskiej drogi. Sail ma na sobie swoją niebieską bluzę. Sail – Eliminacja Ymir była dużym sukcesem *wrzucił poziomkę do reklamówki* Constance – Tak. Wiemy, że sporo osób jest z nami. Sail – Jesteśmy zabezpieczeni w razie ceremonii. Constance – Tak *wrzuciła jeżynę do worka* Sail – Trzeba się będzie niedługo ewakuować. Constance zatrzymała się, spojrzała na przyjaciela. Constance – Co? Sail wzruszył ramionami. Sail – Tak pomyślałem. Nie wiele nas zostało. Nie chciałbym aby ktoś z nas odpadł. Teraz to robi się niestety prawdopodobne. Lepiej uciec niż odpaść. Constance – Nie masz racji. Sail spojrzał na Constance zdziwiony. Sail – Nie? Constance – Nie wiem co teraz robi się z wyeliminowanymi, ale samotna ucieczka przez las jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Pamiętasz przecież ten dzień kiedy las pierwszy raz zaatakował. Sail – Tego się nie da zapomnieć. Constance – No właśnie. Musimy dojść jak najdalej. Gdyby ktoś z przyjaciół przegrał… Pomyślimy wtedy. Sail zerwał jeżynę, miał już pół siatki. Sail – Zostało nas 10. Ja, ty, William, Rain i Thomas to jedna strona barykady, nie wiem co z resztą. Constance – Najbliższa ceremonia będzie najbardziej znacząca. Po niej będziemy bezpieczni. Dziewczyna dorzuciła do reklamówki parę jagód. Sail – Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Mary i Chase zawsze mogą wymyślić coś co pokrzyżuje nam plany. Constance – Tak… Coś przyszło jej do głowy, chciała odpędzić tę myśl, ale nie mogła… Constance – Zawsze jest też zagrożenie, że ktoś zginie. Sail kiwnął głową, kontrolnie spojrzał na drogę. Sail – Niestety :< Constance potrząsnęła reklamówką. Constance – Wracajmy już. Mamy dość owoców. Sail spojrzał do swojej reklamówki. Sail – Mamy jedzenie, mamy wodę, chodźmy. Przedarli się przez podmokły teren. Nie przejmowali się za bardzo wodą w butach, czy mokrymi ciuchami, tak musiało być. Przeszli przez kałuże w leśnym mchu, trafili na kałuże na drodze. ' Exri jak inni zajmowała się zbieraniem owoców. Kosmitka na swój rewir wybrała sobie specyficzne, podmokłe uroczysko usytuowane kawałek za kwaterą Zabójców Snów. Dziewczyna zbierała czerwone porzeczki ze sporego krzaka. Owoce wrzucała do leżącego przy niej wiklinowego kosza (wzięła go z kwatery). Część porzeczek lądowała jednak w ustkach kosmitki. Exri – Jakie pyszne kolorowe owocki ^^ Nie mam pojęcia jak się nazywają. W USA widziałam je tylko raz ^^ Kosmitka opróżniła z owoców całą gałązkę. Poczuła łaskotanie na nodze. Exri – Co to? Schyliła się. Zobaczyła, że po nodze idzie jej żuczek. Złapała go, położyła sobie na dłoni. Exri – To znowu ty? Żuk - Exri – Co cię sprowadza? Żuk - Exri – Chwila… Co to znaczy? Żuk - Exri zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Zastanawiała się. Exri – Nie wiem komu… Komu najmniej ufam? … Hm… Żuk nie ruszał się. Exri – Nie jestem pewna. Chyba *zbliżyła się do żuka i wyszeptała mu* Żuk - Exri – Mam rację? Ale, co to znaczy?! Żuk zeskoczył Exri z ręki i znikł w mchu. Exri – Czekaj! Schyliła się, zaczęła rozgarniać rękami ściółkę. Exri – Wracaj! ??? – Kogo wołasz? Exri uniosła głowę. Obok niej stała Rouse. Exri – O. Hej Rouse *wstała* Szukam żuczka. Rouse – To… super ^^ Exri otrzepała się z błota. Exri – No… A co ty tu robisz? Rouse – Spacerowałam. Kierowałam się… sama zobacz. Rouse pokazała Exri nowo znaleziony, złoty kompas. Wskazówki kompasu niespokojnie obracały się. Exri – To kompas? Rouse – Tak. Chyba. Dziwny jakiś. Exri – Skąd go masz? Rouse – Leżał sobie na trawię obok kwatery. Wzięłam go. Exri wzięła urządzonko od Rouse. Wskazówki zakręciły się. Exri – Co z nim jest nie tak? Rouse – Staram się go rozgryźć. W jego towarzystwie mój radar wariuje. Exri – Wyrzuć go lepiej *oddała przedmiot koleżance* Rouse przytuliła znalezisko. Rouse – Nie. Może być z kosmosu. Exri – Myślałam, że przeszłą ci ta obsesja *zaśmiała się* Rouse włożyła kompas do kieszeni. Rouse – Absolutnie nie :D Exri zaśmiała się jeszcze raz, podniosła koszyk. Exri – Oki. Zebrałam jedzenie. Wracajmy. Rouse – Dobrze. Zgłodniałam od tego całego chodzenia. Exri zjadła porzeczkę z koszyka. Rouse – Ej! Ty podjadaczu! Kosmitka zachichotała i sięgnęła po kolejną porzeczkę. Exri – Co poradzę? Mam wilczy apetyt. Dziewczyny śmiejąc się poszły do kwatery. … Jeff szedł sobie lasem. Ostrożnie omijał rozpadliny wypełnione deszczówką. Woda co prawda powoli znikała; odpływała i wsiąkała w ziemię. Mimo to i tak było mokro. Jeff – Dzisiaj las doskonale oddaje mój nastrój. Prowadzący przeszedł pod zwisająca z drzewa gałęzią. Oparł się o drzewo. Dotknął ręką lekko zamszonej kory. Jeff – Co ja robię? *westchnął smutno* Coś nagle zaszeleściło nad nim. Nim zdążył spojrzeć w górę stał przed nim Chase. Chase – Hej. Blondyn w sun glasach miał mnóstwo liści we włosach. Miał ubłocone spodenki. Był bosy, nie miał koszulki. Woda ściekała mu po twarzy. Jeff – Biegłeś na przełaj? Chase oparł się o drzewo, wyciągnął z włosów gałązkę, zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Chase – Nie. Trasą okrężną. Taki bardzo szybki obchód :D Jeff – Super *odwrócił wzrok* Chase zdziwił się, przekrzywił głowę, spojrzał na przyjaciela. Chase – Jeff? Coś nie tak? Jeff zerwał z drzewa szyszkę, rzucił nią w las. Kucnął łapiąc się za głowę. Chase – Jeff! Złapał przyjaciela za rękę, pociągnął go, przywrócił go do pionu. Chase – Mam się niepokoić? *zlustrował Jeffa wzrokiem* Jeff – Nie *odburknął* Nie musisz. Jeff odwrócił się. Już chciał iść kiedy… Jeff – Skup się lepiej na swojej Mary. Chase zdziwił się. Jeff odszedł. Chase – Ej… Czekaj! *wołał* Jeff nie odwracał się, odszedł. Chase – Super. Wszystko dziś przeciwko mnie :< … Głęboko w lesie: Owalna polana w lesie. Wokół niej ciemne świerki. W jej centrum stoi wieżyczka z szarych kamieni. Poza tym polana jest pusta. Sama trawa. Z lasu wychodzi kobieta w pożółkłych łachmanach. Na plecach ma skurzaną sakwę, z dopiętymi do niej muchomorami. Ma długi, zagięty nos, siwe włosy i długie, ostre pazury. Baba Jaga – Wreszcie dotarłam. Kobieta podchodzi do wieżyczki. Baba Jaga – Ile to lat minęło? ... Przejechała pazurami po jednym z kamieni. Baba Jaga – Banicja. Areszt domowy w jakieś dziurze -,- Zdjęła sakwę z pleców, postawiła ją na ziemi. Baba Jaga – Wreszcie będę się mogła zemścić! Kobieta rozwiązała sakwę. Wyjęła stamtąd coś zawiniętego w pożółkłe płótno. Baba Jaga – Tylko ofiara może przywrócić mi mój dom. Była wyjątkowo smaczna. Starucha rozłożyła płótno na ziemi. Na płótnie leżała okrągła, szklana buteleczka. Zakorkowana. Baba Jaga – Krew niewinnej duszyczki. Wokół wieżyczki zatańczyły błędne ogniki. Baba Jaga – Czas na rytuał! Niech się złącza moce wiedźmy, czarodziejski krąg zwiedźmy! O tak, o tak. Trzykroć w przód, trzykroć w spak! Kobieta odkorkowała butelkę. Przechyliła ją nad wieżyczką. Krew pociekła po kamieniach, ściekała z kamienia na kamień. Aż do ziemi. Baba Jaga – Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wieżyczka zatrzęsła się. Ziemia pod nią zaświeciła się jasnym, żółtym światłem. Śmiech Baba Jagi niósł się po polanie, echem odbijał się od drzew. Wieżyczka trzęsła się co raz bardziej, sypała się jak domek z kart. W końcu zatrzęsła się i ziemia. Rozstąpiła się. Coś powoli wynurzała się spod powierzchni. Baba Jaga – Wreszcie. Mój kochany domek… … Przed Kwaterą Zabójców Snów: Dziesiątka zawodników siedzi na plastikowych, turystycznych krzesełkach przed kwaterą. Siedzą w kółku, po środku, na wyższym taborecie, stoi wiaderko pełne owoców leśnych. Rouse – Nie ma prowadzących, fajowo, c nie? ^_^ William – Szykują pewnie wyzwanie, nie wiem czy to takie super *wyciągnął rękę po garść owoców* Rouse – No wiesz, mówią, że gdy nie ma kota to myszy harcują ^^ Exri zaśmiała się, wypluła owocową papkę. Exri – Zabawne powiedzonko ^^ Thomas spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na kosmitkę. Thomas – Tja… Na Thomasa zaś z niezadowoleniem spojrzała siedząca z dala od niego Rain. Siedziała obok Saila. Rain – Ciekawi mnie co wymyślą *zjadła malinkę* Sail – Jeff podkreślił ostatnio, że jesteśmy w lesie, pewnie znowu będziemy trochę chodzili *pociągnął łyka kawy* Rouse – Ostatnio było zadanie z myśleniem. Sail – Ale musieliśmy tu przyjść. Constance kaszlnęła. Constance – Oboje macie rację. Tak czy inaczej będziemy chodzić. Reszta pokiwała twierdząco głowami. Cole dopił kawę, położył kubek na ziemi. Cole – Nie czujecie, że ta cała rywalizacja trochę zanika? Wszyscy zamyślili się. Villis – Może tro… Nissa – Nie *założyła ręce* Do puki będą ceremonie będzie rywalizacja! Cole odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Cole – A nie uważasz, że powinniśmy zadbać raczej o bezpieczeństwo? Sail i Constance wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nissa – E… Nie wiem jak wy, ale mi zależy na kasie *wstała i poszła do budynku* Większość zawodników reakcja Nissy zaskoczyła. Siedzieli spiorunowani. Rouse - Jaka wstrętna ma… Cole – Ej! *wstał* Mimo wszystko to moja dziewczyna. Pogadam z nią *poszedł do budynku* Wszyscy siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Constance – W nim cała nadzieja. Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na dziewczynę. Villis – O co chodzi? William – Właśnie *dosunął się do dziewczyny* Constance – Las skupia się na negatywnych emocjach. Złość, nienawiść, smutek. Jeśli Nissa będzie je dostarczała my też możemy być zagrożeni. Thomas – Musimy ją wyeliminować *wychrypiał* Rain spuściła głowę. Rain – Teraz szkoda będzie kogokolwiek wywalać :< Thomas przewrócił oczami. ' Sail – No tak… Ale będzie trzeba. Exri – Czyli zawiązujemy ośmioosobową koalicję przeciwko Nissie? Rouse – Cudowny pomysł ^^ Constance, Sail i William spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. ' Villis – Tak tylko trochę szkoda Cole’a. Rouse – E… No w sumie racja :< Zawodnicy westchnęli głęboko. William – Czegokolwiek nie zrobimy to i tak będzie źle. Constance – Poczekajmy na zadanie. Może się wszystko wyjaśni. ' Villis – No to dzisiaj czekamy na zadanie. I tyle? William – Jesteśmy w dość niewiadomym położeniu. Żyjemy od ataku lasu do ataku. Teraz mamy przerwę. Rain – Niezbyt to optymistyczne :/ William – Proponuję odłożyć głębsze plany na po zadaniu. ' Exri wstała, wzięła ostatnią garść owoców. Exri – Lada chwila powinni zapowiedzieć zadanie. Constance – Poczekamy tutaj. Nie mamy innej możliwości. Rouse – Ta bezczynność mnie wykańcza. Nie mam nawet sprzętu badawczego :< Exri podeszła do przyjaciółki. Exri – Na pewno damy radę :3 W lesie: Chase ze spuszczoną głową idzie przez las. Chase – Co ja takiego zrobiłem? :< Chłopak przeskoczył obu nuż nad przewróconym drzewem. Chase – Nie chcę tracić najlepszego przyjaciela :< Nagle zza drzewa wyszła Mary, Chase zawarczał. Mary – Oj piesku nie warcz *podeszła bliżej i przytuliła chłopaka* Przyniosłam ci coś *podała mu koszulkę* Chase – Nie jest mi zimno -,- Mary – Masz focha? *poprawiła kaptur* Chase – Może -,-* *założył ręce* Mary – Tak się gniewasz o tego kota? Chase – Nie tylko o to *odszedł* Mary – O co mu znowu chodzi? *przewróciła oczami* Ah te pieski. Wszystkie takie same… Zbiórka: Zawodnicy wciąż siedzieli przed kwaterą zabójców snów. Powoli z lasu wynurzył się Jeff, po nim Chase i w końcu Mary. Jeff stanął najbardziej z przodu. Mary stała nieco z boku, zaś wciąż oblepiony liśćmi Chase stał ze spuszczonymi rękami za przyjacielem. Zawodnicy wstali. Jeff – Widzę, że wszyscy wstali. Śniadanie zjedliście? Exri pomasowała się po brzuchu. Exri – Tyle owocków ^^ Cole – I gorzka kawa *kaszlnął* Jeff – Czyli macie siły. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Cole – Mamy? Nissa – Siłę i ochotę na wygraną! Reszta przewróciła oczami. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją drwal. Villis – Co nas dziś czeka? Jeff – Na sam początek… spacer. Grupowe westchnięcie. Rain – W sumie wszyscy się tego spodziewaliśmy :< *spojrzała po znajomych* Sail – Tak :/ Mary stanęła obok Jeffa. Mary – Nie marudźcie. Wzmocnicie nogi :P Jeff odwrócił się do Mary, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Jeff – Nikt cię nie prosił o komentarz -,- Mary :O Oburzona dziewczyna cofnęła się o kilka kroków. William – Ha, ha. Dobrze jej powiedziałeś *zaklaskał* Jeff lekko uśmiechnął się do Willa. Exri – A dokąd się dziś wybieramy? Jeff – Zobaczysz *odwrócił się do Chase’a* Prowadź do Della Silvam. Chase poczochrał włosy, wytrząsnął z nich gałązkę i kilka liści. Chase – Na pewno chcemy tam iść? Jest strasznie mokro. Jeff – A masz inny pomysł? *zapytał ostro* Chase – No nie… Jeff – No właśnie. Prowadź! Mary stanęła obok Chase’a. Mary – Coś z tobą nie tak Jeff? Jeff – Nie -,- Zawodnicy patrzyli zdziwieni na kłótnię prowadzących. Szeptali między sobą. Rouse – Oj. Coś się nie dogadują. Sail – Nom :< Constance – Pewnie to my najgorzej na tym wyjdziemy :/ Zawodnicy westchnęli. Prowadzący kontynuowali… Jeff – Masz ich prowadzić *mówił zdecydowanie patrząc w oczy przyjaciela* Chase spuścił wzrok, westchnął smutno. Chase – Ok. Za mną *machnął zachęcająco ręką i poszedł w las* Zawodnicy ruszyli za ubłoconym Chasem. Mary i Jeff stali chwilę przed kwaterą. Mary – O co ci chodzi? Jeff zignorował ją, poszedł za zawodnikami. Mary – Grr… *poszła za Jeffem* Droga na zadanie: Młodszy prowadzący prowadzi zawodników przez mokry las. Nie idą po ścieżce, pod stopami mają tylko liście, mech, błoto i oczywiście wodę. Z drzew spadają duże krople deszczówki. Na przedzie kolumny idzie Chase, grzebie sobie w uchu patykiem. Tuż za nim, w pewnej odległości, idą Sail i William. Są przekonani, że Chase nie słyszy ich rozmowy… William – Coś się prowadzący nie do końca dogadują. Sail – Nom, smutne to :< Kłócimy się my zawodnicy i jeszcze ekipa. William odgarnął ze swojej drogi zwisającą gałąź. William – Dobrze im tak. Mącą, narażają nas, niech teraz żałują. Sail poprawił kaptur. Sail – No nie wiem… Constance mówiła, że wszystkie negatywne emocje w lesie są złe. William – Wiem :/ Przeskoczyli kałużę. William – Tylko co mamy zrobić? Sail – Nie możemy dać się wykopać. William – To nam chyba nie grozi *obejrzał się za siebie* Jesteśmy w dobrym położeniu. Sail – Hm… Raczej tak. Mówimy o tym od rana XD William zaśmiał się, poprawił zegarek. William – Nie daje mi to spokoju. Sail też się zaśmiał. Sail – Rozumiem cię. Szli dalej. William katem oka obserwował idącego gdzieś z boku wilka. William – Opiekun *powiedział pod nosem* Bardziej z tyłu, w centrum pochodu maszerowali Exri i Villis. Drwal ledwo nadążał za dziewczyną. Starał się jednak nie ukazywać swojej słabości. Exri - …Las tak pięknie pachnie. Chłonę zapachy całą sobą. Mech, mokre igły, cudownie tu jest ^^ Villis – Tak… cudownie *ciężko dyszał* Kosmitka spojrzała badawczo na drwala. Exri – Villis? Wszystko gra? *zwolniła trochę, ale nadal szła* Villis – Tak. Wszystko w najlepszym porządku :D Drwal wyraźnie ucieszył się ze zmiany tempa. Mógł normalnie rozmawiać. Villis – A co ci się tak najbardziej podoba? Exri – Chyba szum drzew. Wydaje mi się, że drzewa ze mną rozmawiają. Villis – Cieka… Constance – Nie wydaje ci się *wtrąciła się* Zaklinaczka duchów wyrównała z Exri i Villisem. Exri – Huh? Constance – Szum drzew to ukryte pojękiwania dusz *spojrzała w górę* Bardzo wielu dusz… Exri i Villis spojrzeli po sobie. Szli dalej. Villis – Czy… te duchy są złe? Constance – Różnie. Wszystkie są inne. Exri – A czy one… No… Constance – Tak? Exri – Mogą się z nami kontaktować? Np. za pośrednictwem, nwm, zwierząt? Constance zastanowiła się, podrapała się po brodzie. Constance – Niestety tego już nie wiem :/ Trzeba by zapytać kogoś kto się lepiej zna na lesie. Villis – Oni nam raczej nie odpowiedzą. Exri przestąpiła kałużę, Villis wdepnął w nią protezą. Villis – Paskudny deszcz -,- *zmienił temat* Constance – Tak. Straszna burza. Szli dalej. Constance jeszcze bardziej zwolniła. Szła dalej sama. ' Cole i Nissa szli równo z niezadowolonym Thomasem. Cole – Ziom. Nie wściekaj się tak. Thomas – Nie mogę. Wyrzuciła coś bardzo cennego -,- Nissa – Mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć co :P Thomas – Nie mógłbym. Nissa przewróciła oczami. Cole poprawił grzywkę. Cole – Nie powinniście się kłócić. Chyba nic nie jest ważniejsze od miłości? Thomas – E… Może masz rację *kaszlnął* ' Nissa popchnęła Cole’a na bok, sama szła obok Thomasa. Nissa – Nie wybaczaj jej. Ona źle zrobiła nie ty. Thomas – Ale… Nissa – Żadnego ,,ale’’. My dziewczyny nie lubimy usilnego przepraszania. Cole – Co?! Nissa – No właśnie to *założyła ręce* Posłuchaj mnie lepiej Thomas. Thomas – Sam nie wiem… Chłopak przyśpieszył trochę i odszedł od Cole’a i Nissy. Cole – Co ty gadasz? Nissa – Ciii. Robię to dla nas ^^ ' ' Na samym końcu, przed Jeffem i obrażoną Mary szły Rouse i Rain. Rain była wyraźnie smutna. Szła ze spuszczoną głową. Rouse wyjątkowo nie miała żadnego sonaru. Starała się słuchać. Rain – Oj Rouse, tak strasznie się pokłóciłam z Thomasem :C Rouse – Smutne :< Rain pociągnęła nosem. Rouse – A właściwie to o co? Rain – Wyrzuciłam mu coś przez okno, rano, przed zbiórką. Rouse – Tak? *upewniła się, czy ma w kieszeni kompas* ' Rouse – A co to było? Rain – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć :/ To coś specjalnego… Rouse – Powiedz, nie wygadam ^^ Rain – Naprawdę Rouse, nie mogę. Thomasowi bardzo na tym zależy, nie chciał by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Rouse – Yhm. Przeszły kilka metrów w ciszy. Otaczał je szelest liści i szmer butów innych. ' Dziewczyny szły dalej, Rouse nie ustępowała z pytaniami. Rouse – Skoro już zaczęłyśmy rozmowę to dokończmy :3 Co to jest? Rain zaśmiała się cicho. Rain – Wiem, że jesteś badaczką, ale są rzeczy, których się nie dowiesz. Rain przyśpieszyła, zostawiła Rouse w tyle. Rouse – Nie dowiem się? Co ty nie powiesz… Pani Profesor od Ufo wyjęła z kieszeni złoty kompas, otworzyła go. Wskazówka zawirowała. Rouse – Hahaha! Obejrzała się za siebie. Jeff i Mary szli w sporej odległości od niej. Rouse – Uff… *schowała kompas* Mary i Jeff szli dość blisko siebie. Nie odzywali się aż do czasu… Mary – Czy pan obrażony wreszcie się odezwie? Jeff – Tak. Mary – Super. Powiesz mi o co chodzi? Jeff – Nie -,- Czerwony Kapturek zacisnęła pięści. Nie miała zamiaru zadawać więcej pytań. Krańce lasu: Sceneria towarzysząca zawodnikom stopniowo się zmieniała. Drzewa rosły co raz rzadziej, co raz niższe. Mchy nie pokrywały ziemi już tak licznie. Spod zieleni wynurzała się brązowa ziemia i błoto. Na niebie pojawiły się ciężkie, szare chmury. Idący na przedzie pochodu Chase zatrzymał się, wraz z nim zawodnicy. Szybko cała gromada zebrała się wokół trójki prowadzących. Chase i Mary posłusznie ustąpili do tyłu. Jeff stanął na zbutwiałym pniaku, tak by wszyscy widzieli go wyraźnie. Jeff – Zawędrowaliśmy dzisiaj na krańce lasu, czyli do Della Silvam. '' Mary – To znaczy leśna delta *wtrąciła się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem* Jeff kiwnął głową, nie zdenerwował się. Jeff – Tak. Jest to podmokła okolica. Bardzo tajemnicza, a zarazem urokliwa. Zawodnicy rozejrzeli się. Gęste drzewa zniknęły za nimi. Teraz wszędzie niskie, często pozbawione liści pnie, zamiast zieleni brązowe błota i ziemia. Cole – Tak. Szkoda, że nie ma poety, pewnie by to opisał -,- William – Ildefons nie żyje od kilkunastu dni. Cole – No tak… *przygryzł wargę* Jeff wypuścił powietrze i spokojnie kontynuował. Jeff – Jak już wspomniałem to bardzo urokliwe miejsce. Kraniec The Forest, cudo. Wasze zadanie będzie wymagało od was odrobiny artystycznego myślenia. Rouse – Napiszemy wiersz? ^^ Chase zawarczał, uciszył Rouse. Jeff uspokoił go gestem dłoni. Jeff – Nie. Gdzieś na tym podmokłym terenie znajdziecie płótna, palety, sztalugi i pędzle. Musicie przynieść je dokładnie w to miejsce *wskazał pod swojego nogi* Tutaj będziecie malować. Dalej ziemia ustępuje błotu. Nissa – Wymieniając zapomniałeś powiedzieć o farbach. Jeff – O niczym nie zapomniałem *kontynuował spokojnie* Farb nie będzie. Sail – Co?! To jak mamy malować? Jeff wskazał ręką na obszar za nim. Jeff – Błota, jagody, drzewne olejki, to będą wasze farby. Sami skomponujecie swoje barwy. Sail – Twórcze :) William – I dość bezsensowne -,- Jeff – Tja... Macie dwie godziny na szukanie *włożył ręce do kieszeni* To już koniec, możecie… Chase podszedł do przodu. Chase – Jeszcze coś. Jeff – Hm? Chase – Jak się domyślam, w niektórych z was może pojawić się pewna głupia idea. Blondyn zmierzył całą grupkę wzrokiem. Chase – Pomysł aby skorzystać z tego, że to są krańce lasu. Może ktoś będzie chciał uciec… Zrobił kilka kroków. Zostawiał ślady w błocie. Chase – To absolutnie nie możliwe! Leśna delta to miejsce niezwykle zdradliwe i hipnotyzujące. Będziecie myśleli, że idziecie prosto, a będziecie chodzić w kółko. Tutaj lasu nie da się opuścić. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy posłusznie pokiwali głowami. Chase - Dobrze… Jeff – Chase i Mary nie będą wam dzisiaj pomagać. Chase/Mary – Co?! Zawodnicy – Co?! Jeff – Mają inną misję… Sail – A jak coś się stanie? Constance – Jak znowu zaatakuje Banshee? Jeff wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Poradzicie sobie. Macie tylko poszukać sprzętu. Zszedł z pniaka, stanął na suchej ziemi. Jeff – Działacie sami. Każda będzie musiał zrobić jeden obraz. Villis – Rozumiemy. Jeff – Dobrze. Możecie iść. Zawodnicy poszli w głąb podmokłego terenu, w suche, bezlistne drzewa… Jeff spojrzał na Mary i Chase’a. Chase upewnił się, że zawodnicy odeszli na znaczną odległość. Chase – Jeff! Co ty robisz?! To nie jest bezpieczne! Jeff – Chase *spojrzał na przyjaciela* Musimy… porozmawiać. Mary – O. Chcecie mnie wykluczyć *zakręciła biodrami* Chase – Mary, oczywiście, że nie… Jeff – Może. Jeff i Mary zmierzyli się spojrzeniem. Mary – Ok. To nie moi zawodnicy. Czerwony Kapturek założyła ręce i odeszła. Chase – Czekaj! Jeff złapał go za rękę. Jeff – Chase nie. Ja… Eh… Chase przekrzywił głowę, spojrzał na przyjaciela. Chase – Może powiesz mi wreszcie co się dzieje :/ Jeff złapał się za głowę. Jeff – Musimy porozmawiać… Chase – Coś ci jest? Boli cię głowa? Jeff – Nic mi nie… Coś zawyło w oddali, prowadzący upadł na kolano. Chase – Jeff! Jeff – Odejdźmy z tej cholernej delty! Teraz to Chase złapał kolegę za rękę, poprowadził go po swoich śladach, wracali do lasu. '' Mary niezadowolona szła gdzieś bokiem, pomiędzy uschniętymi drzewami. Usłyszała wycie. Mary – Hm? Spojrzała w dwie strony. Mary – I tak ich nie popilnuje :P '''Zadanie:' Zawodnicy rozeszli się w różne strony. Wyjątkowo mało kto dobrał się w pary. Sail: Sail poszedł w prawo, po skosie. Sail – Zobaczymy jak bardzo hipnotyzują te bagna. Chłopak szedł przed siebie, błoto mlaskało mu pod butami. Sail – Będę rozmawiał do siebie :D To pomaga… Hm… Tutaj jest zupełnie inaczej niż na Przebrzydłych Moczarach. Tam było tak zielono… Blondyn spojrzał w górę. Niebo przykrywały szare chmury. W nielicznych miejscach widać było właściwy, granatowy nieboskłon. Sail – To wszystko pachnie tajemnicą. Przeszedł pomiędzy cienkimi, powyginanymi drzewami. Przystanął, przyjrzał się pniom. Sail – Drążyła je choroba. Drążyła aż w końcu zabiła. Kucnął, dotknął podłoża. Przejechał palcem po czekoladowo brązowym błocie. Potarł rękę o wyschniętą korę. Sail – Błoto wysysa życie. Pośpiesznie wyczyścił rękę mokrymi chusteczkami. Sail – Zrobię błotną abstrakcję :P Brąz zdominuje mój obraz. Oparł się o drzewo. Na głowę coś mu spadło… Sail – Au! Podniósł coś z błota. Był to… Sail – Pędzel! Spojrzał na czubek drzewa. Sail – No nieźle. Ciekawy kiedy chciało im się to chować *schował pędzel* Brakuje jeszcze płótna. Poszedł dalej. Ciągle w tym samym kierunku. Sail – Paskudne błoto… ' Rouse: Rouse szła przed siebie ze swoim Thomasa kompasem. Rouse – Jakie cudo ^^ Prowadzi mnie w różne strony ^^ Igła magnetyczna niespodziewanie się obróciła, Rouse zmieniła kierunek. Rouse – Nie dam się zwieźć… ani zjeść. W końcu dokądś dojdę. Igła znów się zakręciła. Kompas kazał Rouse się cofać. Rouse – Haha! Psotne urządzenie! *ruszyła tyłem* Dziewczyna ostrożnie stąpała do tyłu. Jednak potknęła się o wystający spod ziemi korzeń i padła na plecy, na błoto. Rouse – No nie! Upewniła się, że kompas jest nietknięty. Rouse – Przynajmniej mój cud sprzęt nietknięty. Rouse wstała, spojrzała na siebie. Rouse – Niestety mój kitel jest w gorszym stanie >.< Dziewczyna poszła dalej ociekając błotem. Rain: Rain szła przez wyschnięty las. Wyglądała na dość przestraszoną. Ściskała kurczowo w ręce wygięty patyk. Rain – Spokojnie… tylko spokojnie… ' Nad dziewczyną koncentrowały się ciemne chmury, dostrzegła to. Rain – Nie dam się wam duchy ):< Wycelowała patykiem w niebo. ' Rain – Znajdę te pędzle, frędzle i sztalugi! Przyklękła, zrobiła sobie dodatkowe, błotne paski na policzkach. Wyjęła z kieszeni scyzoryk, naostrzyła swój patyk. Rain – Tyle razy już dziczałam w tym lesie! Teraz też mogę! Zakręciła dzidą i cisnęła nią przed siebie. Dzida poleciała ze świstem i wbiła się w najbliższe drzewo. Rain pobiegła po swoją broń. Wyjęła ją z pnia. Rain – Uwielbiam ciskać ostrymi rzeczami ^^ Postukała w korę. Wydala się jej jakaś dziwna. Rain – To drzewko niezbyt dobrze się czuje :/ Potrząsnęła zeschłym drzewem. Na głowę zleciało jej parę czarnych liści i… drewniana paleta! Rain – Bingo! Podniosła z ziemi paletę. Rain – Pierwsza rzecz jest! Jeszcze tylko *zastanowiła się* pędzel i płótno. Obejdę się bez sztalugi :P Przyklęknęła. Nałożyła trochę błota na paletę. Rain – Mam już brąz ^_^ Usatysfakcjonowana poszła dalej. Constance & William: Constance i William zdecydowali się na współpracę. Szli razem przez głębokie błoto. William – Tragedia, nie lubię bagien -,- Constance – Błoto wlewa się do butów, niefajnie :/ William – Już czuję te pijawki *zaśmiał się* Constance badawczo przyjrzała się ziemi. Constance – Te błota nie wydają mi się zamieszkiwane przez cokolwiek. Spójrz na te drzewa. Całkowicie wyschły. William postukał w pień jednego z drzew. William – Stwardniały, jak orzech. Constance – To już nie drzewo, to sam szkielet *rozejrzała się* Chodźmy dalej. Poszli dalej. Błoto mlaskało z każdym ich krokiem. William – To prawda co mówił Chase? Że tutaj ucieczka jest niemożliwa? Constance – Pewnie tak. Schyliła się po długi kij, zdobyła laskę. Podparła się. Constance – Wyczuwam same mroczne sygnały. William – Duchy? Banshee? Constance – Nie *pokręciła głową* Głęboki smutek i pustkę. William rozejrzał się. Wszędzie wokół błoto i podobne, powykręcane, suche drzewa. William – Racja… Constance – Nie ma twojego wilka *stwierdziła* William – Tja *podrapał się po głowie* Z nim czuje się bezpieczniej. Constance – Nie dziwie ci się. Taki opiekun może być bardzo przydatny. William – Już był! Przecież raz nas już uratował *przypomniał* Constance – Tak *zaśmiała się* pamiętam. Oboje rozejrzeli się, przystanęli. Constance – Martwi mnie trochę fakt, że Jeff przywiązał na smycz Chase’a i Mary. William – Ciebie to martwi? Constance – Oni zawsze byli ochroną w jakimś stopniu. Nie sądzę, żeby tu było aż tak bezpiecznie. William przytulił Constance, pocałował ją w policzek. William – Nie bój się. Jeff na pewno wie co robi. On nie chce naszej śmierci… On nas też pilnuje. Constance – Bronisz go? William zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. William – Tak. Constance – Czemu? *odsunęła się* On zgotował nam to wszystko! William – Jeff nie jest temu winny. Ja… on jest w porządku. Constance – Ok *uśmiechnęła się* Skoro tak mówisz. William też się uśmiechnął. Poszli dalej. Exri: Exri samotnie brnęła przez sięgające aż do kolan błoto. Miała puste ręce i sporo błotka na twarzy. Exri – Nie mogę się teleportować, nie ma zwierzątek do rozmowy i jeszcze się wykoleiłam -,- Kosmitka złapała się odstając, suchej gałęzi. Wchodziła w co raz głębsze błoto. Exri – Czy wszyscy wchodzą tak głęboko? Exri – Nie wiem. Exri – Ja też nie :/ Dobrze, że mam przynajmniej ciebie, nie jestem samotna <3 Exri – Chciałaś powiedzieć ,,siebie’’. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się wesoło. Exri – Grunt to zabawa ^^ … Chociaż… tu nie ma gruntu ^_^ Zaśmiała się jeszcze raz i skoczyła na główkę w błoto. Przepłynęła trochę pod powierzchnią i wynurzyła się cała brązowa. Exri – Kto by pomyślał, że da się tu pływać? Wycisnęła błoto z włosów, przetarła oczy. Exri – Jestem błotnym potworem! *zaryczała jak prawdziwa bestia* O jej! Odkryłam w sobie nowy talent ^^ Dziewczyna poszła dalej przez błoto. Teraz miała na powierzchni tylko tułów i głowę… ' Thomas: Thomas szedł przez błoto ze spuszczoną głową. Ostrożnie stawał kroki, nie chciał poślizgnąć się na mokrym błocie. Thomas – Tragedia *zakaszlał* I jeszcze te szwy *zakaszlał* Chłopak usiadł na suchszym skrawku ziemi, oparł się o drzewo. Thomas – Masakra… Siedział tak przez chwilę. Zamknął oczy. Zawiał lekki wiatr. Z drzewa spadły czarne liście. Pomknęły gdzieś pomiędzy drzewa. Thomas – Nie poddam się tak… *zacisnął pięść* Żadna suka Banshee, ani Rain nie pokrzyżują mi planów! Wstał gwałtownie, oderwał gałąź z drzewa. Thomas – Wygram to wyzwanie! Wbił długą gałąź w ziemię, nie złamała się. Thomas – Mam laskę. Ta mi nie wyrzuci kompasu -,- Chłopak wyraźnie poczuł się silniejszy i poszedł pomiędzy drzewami. Thomas – Ja już im pokarze. Zabrała mi kompas, więc ja jej zabiorę zwycięstwo *mówił z płomieniami w oczach* Thomas doszedł do wysokiego drzewa, z rzadkimi, czarnymi liśćmi. Walnął w nie gałęzią. Z dziupli wysunął mały się pędzel, chłopak wziął go i schował do kieszeni. Thomas – To jakaś część sukcesu. Szedł dalej stukając gałęzią o ziemię. ' Villis: Villis z dużym kłopotem szedł przez błoto. Co prawda brązowa maź nie sięgała mu nawet do kostek, ale zdołała zachlapać protezę. Villis – Nie dobrze. Nie rdzewna śruba się buntuje :/ Kucnął, poprawił coś w swojej ,,metalowej nodze’’ Villis – Części zamienne zostały w obozie :/ Spróbował coś dokręcić – coś zgrzytnęło. Villis – Jakiś kołek by wystarczył *powiedział obracając w palcach śrubę* Drwal rozejrzał się, dostrzegł leżący na suchym skrawku ziemi patyk. Villis – Bingo. Villis złamał patyk, wepchnął sęk w odpowiednie miejsce w protezie. Villis – Pasuje jak ulał *wstał* Cudowny :> Jak na Alasce. Zrobił kilka kroków. Villis – Nawet nie skrzypi. Teraz wypadałoby… Rozejrzał się. Villis – Poszukać tych pędzli… Cole i Nissa: Cole i Nissa poszli w błoto razem. Dziewczyna idzie pierwsza, sprawdza każde niższe drzewo. Cole idzie tuż za nią, nie jest do końca wesoły. Nissa – Nic tu nie ma :/ *zajrzała do kolejnej dziupli* I tu też. Cole, a ty coś masz? Cole – Nie. Nissa spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. Nissa – Wszystko gra? *zapytała czule* Cole – Czy wszystko gra?! Niedawno okłamywałaś naszego kolegę z drużyny! Nissa – A ty ciągle o tym… Robię to dla nas! Cole – Ale tak możemy tylko stracić zaufanie innych! Nissa – Lub *oparła się tyłem o drzewo* osłabić innych. Powtarzam ci to cały czas! Cole założył ręce, odgarnął grzywkę z oczu. Cole – Ale ja nie chcę grać nieczysto. Nissa – Wolisz zginąć? Cole – Nie jesteśmy na arenie, może zdołamy uciec z lasu. Nissa – Ale wtedy nie wygramy miliona. Chcesz to porzucić? Blondyn wypuścił powietrze, podszedł do dziewczyny. Pomasował ja lekko po policzku. Cole – Ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza <3 Nissa – Ooooo. Słodkie ^^ ' Cole spojrzał Nissie w oczy, uśmiechnął się. Cole – To co? Wróci ta stara, dobra Nissa, która nie knuje? Nissa – E… Cole – Proszę *wbił spojrzenie w nią* Nissa – Do… brze? Pocałował ją namiętnie w usta. ' W lesie: Właściwy, zielony, szumiący, liściasto-iglasty, mokry, pachnący, pełny mchu las. A w tym lesie cisza… Jeff siedzi na porośniętym mchem pniaku. Chase stoi tuż przed nim. Chase – Już ci lepiej? Jeff oderwał wzrok od trawy. Spojrzał na Chase’a. Jeff – Tak… eh… Chase – O co chodzi? *kucnął* Jeff – Ja… to chyba duchy. Mam złe sny, wizje, że stanie się coś złego… Chase zamyślił się. Chase – Dawno nie miałeś wizji. Jeff – No właśnie. To dziwne. Chase wstał, wyprostował się. Rozciągnął ręce. Chase – Ja… Przepraszam *spuścił głowę* Jeff spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela. Jeff – Za co? Chase – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jak ja miałem moje problemy to zawsze mogłem cię znaleźć. Dzwoniłem o 4:00 a ty odbierałeś. Rezygnowałeś z randek, ze spotkań. Zostawiłeś dziewczynę, by mi pomóc w lesie… a ja… ja teraz zostawiłem ciebie tutaj samego. Jeff znów spuścił wzrok. Jeff – Nie jestem tak zły, że masz Mary, że ciągle razem śpicie, ale… nie daje rady sam z show i z wewnętrzną walką z lasem, nie kiedy las zaatakował. *westchnął* A zaczęło się, bo… Chase uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. Chase – Bo byłeś zazdrosny. Jeff zarumienił się. Jeff – To jest przecież… Chase – Dziecinne? Tak. Ale co poradzisz? Jesteś człowiekiem. Jeff – Tak… Zadanie: Sail: Blondyn krążył pomiędzy powyginanymi drzewami. Obracał w palcach pędzel. Sail – Tylko ten jeden pędzelek :/ Mało. Dotarł do wysokiego drzewa. Zwisała z niego długa lina. Sail – Hm *dotknął liny* Czyżby wisielec? Rozejrzał się dookoła. Sail – Pustka. Chłopak złapał linę, pociągnął ją i wtedy… … z drzewa spadła sztaluga. Sail w ostatniej chwili się odsunął. Sztaluga jednak uderzając o błoto spowodowała spory rozbryzg… Sail – O shit! Chłopak miał bluzę i spodnie w błocie. Sail – Tragedia -,- *spróbował się otrzepać* Nie schodzi, trudno, wypiorę przy okazji. Schylił się po sztalugę. Podniósł ją… lub kawałek. Oderwała się jedna z trzech nóg. Sail – Mocno słabo, bardzo mocno słabo *zakręcił oderwaną nogą* Przynajmniej mam większość. Brakuje tylko płótna, Blondyn wziął niewielką sztalugę na plecy, schował pędzelek z powrotem do kieszeni i poszedł przed siebie. Doszedł do gęstej, ciemnej kępy suchych drzew. Usłyszał jakiś szelest. Sail – Hm? Drzewa poruszyły się. Trzęsły się co raz szybciej, liście spadały na błoto i w końcu… …Z kępy wyszedł Thomas. Sail – Thomas? Thomas – Sail? Co ty ru robisz? *wychrypiał* Sail – No zadanie *zaśmiał się* Dziwne to trochę. Thomas – Co? Sail – Ten obszar nie wydawał się taki wielki, a teraz chodzimy i nawet nie widać wysokich, zielonych drzew. Tutaj działa coś hipnotycznego, może czasoprzestrzeń się łamie… Thomas – Teoria spiskowa? Sail – Hipoteza. Ucichli. Stali chwile bez słowa. Thomas – No to… Widzę, że masz sztalugę. Sail – I pędzel *wyciągnął pędzel z kieszeni* Za to ty nie masz Rain. Thomas spuścił głowę, kaszlnął. Sail – Pokłóciliście się? Thomas nie odpowiadał. Sail – Wczoraj zalewała się łzami kiedy myśleliśmy, że zginąłeś, a dzisiaj tak się jej odpłacasz?! Thomas – Sail stop! *warknął* Nie mam siły o tym gadać. Sail – Ok. To szukaj dalej, bye. Blondyn wziął sztalugę na plecy, już odchodził kiedy… Thomas – Czekaj! Sail – Tak? *odwrócił się powoli* Thomas – Mogę *kaszlnął* Mogę iść z tobą? Dziwnie się tu czuję tak sam… ' Sail – To niby zadanie samotne, ale… możesz mi dotrzymywać towarzystwa :D Thomas widocznie się ucieszył. Thomas – Super. Masz pierwszeństwo do zbierania rzeczy :) Sail – Wiem, inaczej bym uciekł :P Thomas - *_* Sail – Oh come on! Idziemy. Blondyn ruszył, postanowił okrążyć gęste, ciemne drzewa. Thomas wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nim. Thomas – Byłem tam niedawno… Sail – Podejrzewam, że trafimy w zupełnie inne miejsce… Rouse: Rouse wspinała się z uporem na wysokie, cienkie drzewo. Rouse – Grunt to rozpoznanie okolicy. Posunęła się o metr do góry. Rouse – Akcja infiltracja ^^ Zrobiła sobie przerwę na grubszej gałęzi, wyjęła z kieszeni soczek w kartoniku. Rouse – Mój prowiant Gdybym miała jakiś sprzęt badawczy… O. Jestem. Pani profesor od ufo dotarła na czubek drzewa. Usiadła na odstającej, dość stabilnej gałęzi. Mocno zaplotła nogi wokół pnia. Rouse – Co my tu mamy? *rozejrzała się* Drzewo, drzewo, drzewo i drzewo ^^ Klasnęła, przez co prawie spadła z drzewa. Rouse – Hmm… Może by tak coś innego? Coś rozbłysnęło na żółto w dole, pomiędzy drzewami. Rouse – O_O Czy to… ufo? Światło znowu się pojawiło. Rouse – Tajemnicze błyski, jak na Syberii normalnie! Czad! Dziewczyna zjechała szybko po pniaku na dół. Rouse – To będzie coś! Pierwsze Ufo w The Forest! Zaklaskała, podskoczyła. Rouse – Muszę to zobaczyć ^^ Pobiegła między drzewami. Wciąż widziała tajemnicze błyski… Rain: Rain szła przez mokradła. Trzymała w ręce swoją dzidę, w drugiej zaś paletę. Rain – Jestem uzbrojona jak ninja! Dziewczyna zrobiła fikołka i przeturlała się po ziemi. Rain – Jestem sprawna, zwinna i niezależna! Nagle zawiał wiatr, rozwiał jej włosy. Rain – Brrr… Zimno *rozejrzała się* Przytuliłabym się… Przyskoczyła do drzewa i moooocno je przytuliła. Drzewko nie było jednak zbyt wytrzymałe i złamało się. Wyleciała z niego czarna para, która złowieszczo się zaśmiała. Rain – O, o… Ciemna para wciąż ulatywała i formowała chmurę. Rain – Trzeba… *powoli się cofa* wiać! Pobiegła zygzakiem pomiędzy drzewami. Chmura jednak jej nie gnoiła. Spokojnie rosła i rosła… ' Constance i William: Constance i William spokojnie szli uzbrojeni w pędzle, każdy miał po jednym. Dodatkowo chłopak miał płótno. William – Tylko Chase mógł ukryć płótno wewnątrz drzewa. Constance – Tja… *rozejrzała się niespokojnie* William dostrzegł zaniepokojenie Constance. William – Co się dzieje? Constance – Posłuchaj. William zamknął usta, Constance przymknęła oczy. Stali i wsłuchiwali się w… w ciszę? William – Nic nie słychać. Constance – Właśnie. W lesie słychać szum, wiatr, tutaj nie ma nic. William – Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Myślisz, że dzieje się coś złego? Constance – Jeszcze nie wiem. Ten skraj lasu kontrolują jakieś potężne siły. Nawet nie wiem czy są to siły mroczne. William – Jakie inne mogą być? *zapytał niespokojny* Constance – Pierwotne, dziwaczne i złośliwe. William rozejrzał się, zobaczył tylko powyginane drzewa. William – Wracajmy lepiej *w jego głosie dało wyczuć się stres* Constance – A co z resztą? Will, nie możemy ich zostawić. Chłopak zastanowił się, postukał w tarczę zegarka. William – Musimy powiadomić Chase’a i Jeffa. Constance – Racja. Pomogą… Raczej… William – W razie gdybyśmy się mylili… Blondynka spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. William - …Mamy już płótno, pędzle i mnóstwo błota. Spojrzeli na swoje buty, zaśmiali się. Constance – Tak *śmiech* Błota nam nie zabraknie. Nagle ich radosny śmiech przerwał dziwny, wysoki, przeciągły dźwięk. Momentalnie spoważnieli. William – Czy to… Constance – Banshee? Nie. Tutaj by nie przyszła. William – Może być coś gorszego? Constance – Mówiłam już, nie wiem. Coś znowu zawyło. Constance – Wracajmy. William – Zdecydowanie. Pobiegli szybko po swoich śladach. Co dziwne błoto nie zamazało tropu, kierunek był jasny. Mijali drzewa, skrawki suchej ziemi. Co jakiś czas mogli usłyszeć to tajemnicze, przeciągłe wycie. Skręcali, skakali, cały czas biegli. ' Exri: Coś zabulgotało pod błotem i nagle… błotna fontanna. Exri wyskoczyła na powierzchnię. Zaraz też zapadła się do pasa. Exri – Ekstremalne doznanie :D Wyjęła na powierzchnię sztalugę i ubłoconą paletę. Exri – Moje kochane malarskie akcesoria ^^ *oblizała paletę z błota* Smakuję jak czekolada mleczna ^^ Kosmitka kichnęła. Exri – Z nutą odchodów :S Dziewczyna znów zanurkowała, zniknęła w błocie… Po kilku sekundach wynurzyła się i skoczyła na drzewo i wbiła się w pień pazurami. Exri – Czemu ja widziałam co tam jest? Widzę nawet w błotnych ciemnościach? *zapłakała* To mi się wcześniej nie działo ;_; Dalej przytulała się do pnia. Jednak jej pazurki powoli zjeżdżały aż w końcu… Exri spadła w błoto. Exri – No nie *pociągnęła nosem* Nie chcę błota :< Leżała tak chwilę na plecach. Po kilku minutach wstała. Exri – Chociaż w sumie to… jest ekstra! Kosmitka podskoczyła i wskoczyła w błoto, zniknęła pod powierzchnią. ' Z drugiej strony, przez błoto szedł Villis. Maź sięgała mu do kolan. Villis – Paskudztwo. Z trudnością zrobił kolejny krok. Villis – Miałem pędzel, a zgubiłem -,- Zostało mi *wyjął z kieszeni mały, plastikowy pędzelek* to gówienko… Nagle poczuł uderzenie w nogę. Villis – Co to? Rekin?! Spod błota wyskoczyła Exri. Villis – Exri?! Exri – Villis! Kope lat! *spojrzała na siebie, była po pas w błocie* Pomożesz wstać? Villis – Pewnie. Pociągnął ja, stanęła zaraz obok niego. Villis – Chyba tu jest jakieś obniżenie… Exri – Terenu *dokończyła za niego* Widziałam. Villis – Widziałaś? Exri – Moje oczka potrafią widzieć nawet pod błotkiem ^^ Villis – Jesteś niezwykła :D Exri zarumieniła się. Exri – Oj… naprawdę? Villis – Pewnie. Zgarnął jej trochę błota z policzka. Exri – Dziękuję ^^ Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, uśmiechnęli się. Już wydawało się, że może do czegoś dojść kiedy… ??? – Pomocy!!! Odwrócili się. Villis – Ktoś krzyczy. ??? – Ratunku!!! Exri – Trzeba temu komuś pomóc! Złożyła ręce, rozbłysła i… spadła na ziemię z góry. Exri – Au! Villis – Twoje moce nie działają? Exri – Chyba nie… ??? – Szybko! Oni… Aaaa!!! Villis – Biegnijmy… Exri pobiegła, Villis wolniej, za nią. ' Villis i Exri znaleźli się na błotnistej polanie. Drzewa rosły wokół błotnistego terenu. W głębi, przy drzewie siedział ktoś. ??? – Chodźcie tu!!! Zawodnicy podeszli powoli do nieznajomego. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Brunet ubrany w stare dżinsy i kraciastą koszulę. Na głowie miał czerwona, wełnianą czapkę. Miał brązowe oczy, lekki zarost, wydatne kości policzkowe. Był bardzo blady. Villis – Kim jesteś? *zapytał zachowując dystans* ??? – Pomóżcie, szybko. Puki ich nie ma *mówił zrozpaczony* Dopiero teraz Exri i Villis zauważyli coś strasznego. Wokół mężczyzny było mnóstwo krwi. Jedna nogawka bezwładnie leżała w błocie, skręcona. Exri – Co się stało? Villis – Kim jesteś? Mężczyzna ciężko oddychał. ??? – Oni… zabłądziłem… Kanibale *zemdlał* Villis – Kanibale? Rozejrzał się nerwów. Exri stanęła przy mężczyźnie. Sprawdziła puls, potrząsnęła nim, dała mu z liścia. Exri – On… on… Villis – Wykrwawił się. Nagle słychać syczenie. Villis i Exri odwracają się. Z pomiędzy drzew wychodzą trzy blade, półnagie postacie. Mają przekrwione oczy, ostre zęby widoczne w szeroko otwarty ustach. Mają ostre, ociekające krwią pazury. Postaci zbliżają się, idą powoli, kłapią zębami, ciągną nosami. Syczą i warczą, są co raz bliżej, zbliżają się i zbliżają, idą co raz szybciej i szybciej, są bliżej i bliżej. Villis złapał Exri za rękę. Villis – Trzeba uciekać! Drwal pobiegł (szybko :O!) ciągnąc kosmitkę. Kanibale zawarczeli i na czterech łapach ruszyli w pogoń. Drwal i kosmitka biegną między drzewami. Błoto pluska i mlaszcze pod ich butami. Kanibale są tuż za nimi. Biegną i wyją, wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Uciekający duet przyśpiesza, skręcają, przebiegają pomiędzy dwoma drzewami, zmieniają trochę kierunek, oglądają się przez ramie, przeciwnicy wciąż są blisko. Exri – Villis! Uważaj! Villis wbiegł na jaśniejsze błoto, poślizgnął się i padł na ziemię. Villis – Biegnij beze mnie! Exri ze łzami w oczach pobiegła dalej. Villis widział nadbiegających kanibali. Byli tuż, tuż. Biegli, podskakiwali, syczeli i skrzeczały. Cała trójka skoncentrowała się na drwalu i odwróciła uwagę od Exri. Villis – Nie będzie tak łatwo. Drwal zamknął oczy, podpełzł do przodu i zanurzył się w błocie… … Cole i Nissa: Cole i Nissa stoją w miejscu, wokół nich słychać co chwilę wycie. Nissa – Cccco się dzieję? Cole – Nie mam pojęcia. Niebo nad nimi zrobiło się ciemne, zwiał wiatr. Nissa – Normalnie lubię mrok, ale teraz coś jest nie tak. Cole – Chyba nici z zadania malarskiego :/ Nissa – I tak nie mamy nic… Coś zawyło głośniej, bliżej nich, zrobiło się ciemniej. Nissa przytuliła Cole’a. Nissa – Boje się :< Cole pocałował ją w czoło. Cole – Nie ma czego. Nagle drzewo, przy którym stali poruszyło się, gałąź uderzyła Nissę, dziewczyna poleciała w tył. Cole - Nissa! *podbiegł do dziewczyny* Nic ci nie jest?! Nissa – Głupi krzak *wstała* Drugie drzewo, tuż obok niej też zaatakowało. Gałąź uderza w ziemię, cofa się i trafia Nissę w plecy. Nissa – No nie! Gałęzie wszystkich drzew wokół zaczęły się groźnie poruszać. Szeleszczą i trzeszczą. Cole – To prawie jak wtedy z… Nissa - …Kwiatem Paproci… Jakaś gałąź zaatakowała, Nissa cofnęła się, tylko po to by znowu odskoczyć. Cole wymacał w kieszeni nóż. Cole – Trzeba uciąć roślinki… Blondyn z rozmachem rzucił nożem i pociągnął Nissę w kierunku, w którym rzucił. Drogę szybko zablokowało im drzewo, które wygięło się tuż przed nimi. Nóż zniknął w błocie. Cole – Tego nie przewidziałem *_* Gałąź uderzyła ich, polecieli w tył. Nissa wylądowała na plecach, Cole zrobił przewrót w tył i stanął na nogi. Cole – Tęsknie za paprotką. Nissa wstała. Nissa – Ja też. Jakaś gałąź znów atakuje, uderza w błoto. Odpryski lecą we wszystkie strony, drzewa niespokojnie się szamocą. Nissa – Diabelskie patyki >.< Cole rozejrzał się, zrobił unik przed atakującą gałęzią. Dostrzegł przesmyk pomiędzy drzewami. Złapał dziewczynę za rękę. Nissa – Hm? Cole spojrzał jej w oczy. Cole – Musimy, puki nas nie rozszarpały. Wracajmy do Jeffa. Rozpędził się i zrobił ślizg po błocie z Nissą na plecach, przelecieli równiutko między szalejącymi pniakami. Wstali i pobiegli. Szybko zostawili szalejące drzewa za sobą. ' Sail i Thomas: Gdzieś w innej części mokradeł Thomas i Sail są nieświadomi zagrożenia. Nie wiedzą o kanibalach, nie słyszą wycia, nie atakują ich drzewa. Idą spokojnie. Niebo jest jednostajnie szare. Sail ciągle niesie na plecach sztalugę. Thomas trzyma dwie palety i płótno pod pachą. Thomas – Masz już płótno, pędzel, paletę i sztalugę, nie chcesz wracać? *zapytał chrypiąc* Sail – Nie. .< Trzymam go tylko dlatego. Jakby ktoś słyszał co on mówił o Rain…> Thomas – Dzięki Sail, dobry z ciebie przyjaciel :) Sail – Wiem *przewrócił oczami* Nie wypieram się innych. Thomas nie zrozumiał aluzji, był zbyt skupiony na dźwiganiu rzeczy Saila. Sail – W sumie dzięki, że pomagasz mi z noszeniem. Thomas – Drobiazg *kaszlnął* Szli dalej. Zapadła cisza… Thomas – Masz jakieś zwierzę? Sail – Co? *zdziwił się pytaniem* Thomas – Nawiązuję rozmowę XD Sail – A… No mam. Psa. Thomas – Uuu ^_^ Jakiego? Sail – Husky. Biegam razem z nim, Shannon też chodzi z nami. Thomas – Husky, fajnie :) Też ma psa. Sail dalej szedł, nie przejawiał zmęczenia noszeniem sztalugi. Sail – Tak? Jakiego? Thomas – E… Beagle? Sail skrzywił się. Sail – Beagle? Thomas – Coś nie tak? -,-* Sail – Ty to nazywasz psem? *zapytał z powątpiewaniem* Thomas – Co?! *zacisnął pięść* Jaki masz problem? Sail – Dla mnie pies, który nie warzy 35 kg to nie pies :P To taka psosugestia. Thomas upuścił wszystkie rzeczy. Zacisnął pięści, powoli szedł w stronę Saila. Thomas – Tak? -,-* Odszczekaj to! Sail odłożył sztalugę, przyjął gardę. Sail – Nie. ' Thomas przyśpieszył, wymierzył prosty cios, prawa pięścią. Sail zrobił blok, sparował lewym sierpowym, trafił perfekcyjnie w skroń. Nim Thomas zareagował blondyn kopnął go w udo. Thomas – Argh! *padł na ziemię* Sail stał nad nim, uśmiechał się. Sail – Nie powiem, że nie zasługiwałeś. Blondyn odszedł pogwizdując, Thomas został leżąc w błocie. Thomas – Gnojek -,- … Sail szedł. Sam niósł sztalugę, paletę, pędzel i płótno. Wszystko poza pędzlem zarzucił na plecy, więc jakoś sobie radził. Sail – To tylko jeden głos mniej, to tylko jeden głos mniej… Blondyn patrzył w dół, więc nie zauważył czegoś na swojej drodze i… bum! Wszedł prosto w wysoką, słomianą figurę. Sail przewrócił się, jego rzeczy spadły na błoto. Sail – Co jest *podniósł głowę* :O Blondyn patrzył z dołu na dziw, w który wszedł. To coś było smukłe, wyplecione ze słomy, odrobinę przypominało ludzką sylwetkę, było jednak wyższe. Sail wstał, obszedł to coś dookoła. Sail – Chochoł. Chochoł nie ruszał się, stał jak słup soli. Sail – Nie ruszasz się, ale… czuję to… Zawiał wiatr. Podmuch niósł ze sobą czarne, zeschłe liście. Sail podszedł bliżej Chochoła. Sail – Dziwne, czuję, że chcesz coś powiedzieć. Blondyn dotknął słomy, figura poruszyła się. Sail cofnął rękę. Sail – Co jest? Znowu zawiał wiatr. Chłopak podszedł bliżej Chochoła, przytulił go… Wszystko co widział zrobiło się białe, oślepił go jasny blask… … Sail patrzy na projekcję, może tylko oglądać… Widzi chłopaka, nastolatka. Blondyna ze zmierzwiona czupryną. W niemodnej koszulce w paski i starych spodniach. Chłopaczek podnosi wzrok, jego niebieskie oczy nic nie mówią, są puste i smutne. '' ''Projekcja zmienia się powoli, chłopak ewoluuje. Robi się wyższy, ma co raz lepsze ciuchy, jego twarz nabiera męskich kształtów, na ciele uwidaczniają się mięśnie. Długie włosy ustępują modnej fryzurze… Chłopak staje się Sailem. … Sail odrywa się od Chochoła. Sail – Nie chcę tego! *krzyczy ze łzami w oczach* Nie mogę na to patrzeć! *zasłania oczy ręką* Chochoł pochyla się nad chłopakiem. Sail – Nie mogę patrzeć na to co było! To już nie wróci! *łza wyciekła mu z oczu* Blondyn usłyszał tubalny głos, nie od Chochoła, gdzieś w środku swojej głowy… ??? – Już wtedy byłeś żałosny! Sail – Wiem *padł na kolana* Nigdy więcej, nie chcę o tym pamiętać! ??? – Teraz jesteś jeszcze bardziej! Sail podniósł wzrok, Chochoł nadal się nad nim pochylał. Sail – O co ci chodzi?! Nie okłamuję innych, nie zniechęcam do siebie ludzi, tamten ja to przeszłość! *głos łamał mu się przy krzyku* ??? – To, że żałujesz, że kiedyś byłeś gorszy, nie znaczy, że teraz musisz traktować gorszych z góry *huczał głos* Sail spojrzał na Chochoła, domyślał, że to on mówi w jego głowie. Sail – Nie traktuję tak nikogo! Nie chcę aby ktokolwiek czuł się tak jak ja! ;_; ??? – Tak? Pan idealny. Dobry i bezwzględny! Chochoł nachylił się bardziej, siano oplotło Saila… … Szybka projekcja. Sail widzi: samego siebie śmiejącego się z otyłego chłopaka na uniwersyteckim basenie. Widzi siebie otwarcie krytykującego czyjąś pracę naukową podczas wykładu. Widzi jak nokautuje Williama i Thomasa… … Sail odrywa się od Chochoła. Siedzi na błocie. Nic nie mówi. ??? – Nie zmienisz się, nie ważne ile bólu przywołam. Twoje grzechy pozostaną z tobą na zawsze. Teraz należą one do lasu! '' Sail wstał, pociągnąłem nosem. Sail – Nie. Nic co moje nie należy do lasu! Mylisz się. Nie jestem taki jak wszyscy, którzy krytykowali mnie! Nic nie poradzę, że chcę być perfekcyjny! ''??? – Wnętrze zostanie to same, ale spróbuj być bardziej ludzki, wtedy twoje szanse wzrosną. Sail znowu wstał, Chochoł odchylił się do tyłu. Sail – To… ja… muszę zmienić swoje życie? Chochoł nie poruszył się. Sail – Wystarczy, że odrobinę odpuszczę. Blondyn zaczął się cofać. Sail – Nauczka to może żadna, ale przemyślę to… Dalej się cofał. Sail – Chyba już mam pomysł na jedną, małą, głupią ofiarę. Powoli tracił Chochoła z oczu. Sail – Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze… Blondyn zostawił Chochoła za sobą, zaś za Sailem podążał ciemny, smukły cień. Chochoł stał zaś dalej na swym miejscu… Chochoł – Jego kłamstwa będą za nim szły… … Las: Mary siedzi na kamieniu, na krańcu właściwego lasu. Spojrzała na skomplikowany zegarek z wieloma wskazówkami. Zatrzepotała rzęsami. Mary – Minęły dwie godzin… lub więcej *spojrzała na wyschnięty las* Może by tak po nich iść? Wstała, zawahała się. Mary – Nie :P Niech się bawią sami. To co się tam dzieje nie dotyczy lasu. Usiadła z powrotem. Zadanie: Rouse: Rouse przedzierała się przez błota. Wokół niej zrobiło się ciemno. Rouse – Paskudne chmury *spojrzała w niebo* Przynajmniej nie pada. Szła na kolanach, była cała podrapana. Rouse – Okropne namorzyny >.< Nagle przed Rouse pojawiła się świecąca, jasnożółta kula. Rouse – O ho, ho. Już myślałam, że cię nie zobaczę *jej oczy rozbłysły* Poczekaj, niech ja się złapię… Zbliżała ręce aby pochwycić kulę. Kiedyś już ją dotykała… odsunęła je. Rouse – Zimne :/ Kula rozbłysła jaśniej, zbliżała się do niej. Rouse – O, o. To mi się wcale nie podoba… Z kuli wydobyło się wysokie wycie. Rouse – Aaaaa! Rouse pobiegła przed siebie raniąc się o wystające z błota korzenie. Rouse – Osz cholera! Kula leciała za nią, przelatywała przez drzewa. Rouse – To gorsze niż ufo! Znowu wycie. Rouse biegnie przez błoto. Biegnie i biegnie, co raz wolniej i wolniej - traci siły. Nie przestaje biec. Zagryza zęby i znów biegnie szybko. Biegnie i biegnie, uderza nogami o błoto. Kula nie znika, nie przestaje wyć. Rouse – Co ja ci zrobiłam?! Kula dalej ją goni. Rouse ucieka, nie zauważyła jednak wystającego korzenia i… padła na twarz. Kula zawisła nad nią. Rouse – O nie, nie, nie… Światło padło na jej twarz. Zimno dopadło ją, robiło się jaśniej i jaśniej… Rouse – Moje oczy… Dziewczyna zasłoniła oczy, powoli się odsuwała od zimnego światła. Rouse – Nie dam się tak zabić. Nie skompletowałam rzeczy do zadania! Zrobiło się całkiem biało. Nic nie widać. Las: Jeff i Chase przychodzą do Mary. Jeff – Co tam? Mary – Na bagnach dzieje się coś dziwnego. Wskazała na dziwne światła nad błotnymi drzewami. Chase – O shit… Już chciał biec, kiedy Mary złapała go za rękę. Mary – Zwolnij Chase, dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy zapuścić się głębiej. Chase – Ale… Jeff – Ona mówi dobrze. Oni są zdani tam tylko na siebie… Niestety. Chase – TY nie chcesz ich ratować? Jeff – Ja po prostu… Chase spojrzał na niego. Jeff - …Myślę racjonalnie. Zadanie: Rain: Rain nadal była uzbrojona tylko w paletę i dzidę. Na swojej drodze nie spotkała do tej pory niczego strasznego. Błądziła po mokradłach. Rain – Chciałabym stąd wyjść -,- Przeszła kilka kroków w prawo, znowu zmieniła kierunek. Rain – Tutaj wszystko wygląda tak samo! Dziewczyna krążyła tak i krążyła aż… trafiła na czarną chmurę rosnącą nad złamanym drzewem. Rain – Super -,- Wróciłam tutaj. Chmura nagle nabrała kształtu. W oparze pojawiło się dziwne stworzenie. Przypominało stracha na wróble owiniętego w czarny całun. Funkcję głowy pełnił lampion z czarnej dyni, na niego nałożony był kapelusz. Rain – Kkkim… jesteś? Istota przemówiła, głos wydobywał się z jej wnętrza. Bubak – Jestem Bubak. Zwiastun klątwy i pecha, to moja jedyna uciecha. Rain zdobyła się na odwagę, przełknęła ślinę. Rain – Masz dla mnie… przepowiednie? Bubak – Strzeż się dziewczyny, która źle zbiera maliny! Rain – O kogo ci chodzi? Bubak – Śpiesz się żyć, przyjmij radosny ton, bo już niedługo twój zgon! Bubak nagle rozsypał się w ciemny pył. Rain – Nie! Chwila! Czekaj! Skoczyła by pozbierać ciemny pył. Ziarenka jednak szybko znikły w błocie. Rain – No nie… Czy to znaczy, że zostanę zabita? Zrobiła kilak kroków w tył. Rain – To nie może być prawda! Pobiegła. Nie wiadomo gdzie, pobiegła. … Constance i William: Constance i William szli szybkim tempem. Nie słyszeli już wycia, ale za to z każdym krokiem towarzyszył im dziwaczny szelest. Dźwięk docierał gdzieś z pomiędzy drzew. Constance – William szybko, musimy dojść do lasu. William – Coś nas śledzi *rozglądał się po bokach* Ciągle szybko dreptali. Constance – Twój wilk by nam pomógł. William – Zapewne. Okrążyli grubsze drzewo. Constance – Musimy się stąd wydostać, odczuwam co raz większy niepokój. William – Ja też… Niespodziewanie drzewa ustąpiły miejsca lasowi. Znaleźli się w lesie! Constance – Tak! Blondynka skoczyła na Williama, przytuliła go. Chłopak nie był jednak tak uradowany. Coś zaszeleściło w wysokich trawach… Z traw wyskoczył wielki wąż. Jego ciało było stworzone z poskręcanych traw, z jego paszczy wylatywało jasne światło. William – Co to jest?! Constance – Nie wiem! Gdzie twój wilk?! William – Nie wiem! Wąż zaatakował, odciął im drogę do lasu. Constance – Szybko w błoto! Wrócili na mokre podłoże. Trawiasty wąż szybkim ruchem znalazł się obok nich. Uderzył końcem ogona Williama, chłopak uderzył plecami o drzewo. Constance – William! William – Uważaj! Wąż zaatakował paszczom. Prawie połknął Constance, jednak dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili zrobiła unik. Constance – Blisko. Wąż zaryczał. William stanął obok Constance. William – Wiem co robić! Odskoczyli od siebie, ogon węża uderzył z góry. Constance – Co? *skryła się za drzewem* William – Trzeba spalić zielsko! Will wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę. Constance – Tak! Constance zrobiła ślizg po błocie. Wyrwała z drzewa gałąź, o dziwo jej koniec był w żywicy. Constance – Podpal to! William podpalił żywicę. Taką pochodnia rzucił w węża. Bestia spłonęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Para oddychała ciężko. Constance – Proszę… więcej bez epizodów leśnych bestii… William – Niestety to wątpliwe. Constance – To był znak. William – Jaki? Constance – Musimy znaleźć drogę przez błoto. Exri: Exri udało się zgubić kanibali, leżała cicho pod drzewem. Dopiero teraz wstała. Exri – Nie ma ich? *rozejrzała się* Tak strasznie się bałam ;_; Dziewczyna zrobiła kilka kroków. Exri – Gdzie Villis? Zrobiła kolejne kilka kroków. Patrzyła na niebo. Chmury były szare, nie przepuszczały słońca. Kosmitka szła po ziemi, błoto zniknęło, jednak uschnięte drzewa wciąż jej towarzyszyły. Nie zauważyła niewielkiej rozpadliny i… wpadła jedną nogą. Coś głośno chrupnęło, trzasnęło. Exri – Auuuu *zapłakała* Nieeeee! Spróbowała się ruszyć, głośno zawyła, zadrapała paznokciami ziemię. Spojrzała na ziemię. Z prawej nogi wystawała jej końcówka ułamanej kości. Exri – Nie… nie… to nie może... *ruszał się co spowodowało straszny ból* Pomocy!!! Zagryzła koszulkę, łzy ciekły jej z oczu. Wypluła tylko by krzyknąć. Exri – Pomocy!!! … Kawałek dalej spod błota wynurzył się Villis. Wziął głęęęęboki oddech. Villis – Uff. Po kanibalach nie było śladu, pusto. Dało się słyszeć tylko krzyk… ??? – Pomocy!!! Villis – Kogoś znowu dopadli! Villis czym prędzej poszedł w kierunku, z którego docierał krzyk. Villis – Już idę! *wołał* Drwal dotarł na suchszy obszar. Szybko trafił na uwiezioną Exri. Villis – Exri! *przyklęknął przy Exri* Co jest. Exri – Boli ;_; *wskazała na nogę* Pomóż mi. Villis pokręcił głową widząc otwarte złamanie. Villis – Fatalnie… Exri – Villis *przez utratę krwi ledwo mówiła* Za… tobą… Drwal obrócił się w ostatniej chwili, uniknął zdradliwego ciosu siekierą. Blady kanibal trzymał broń w lewej ręce, prawą miał zaopatrzoną w ostre pazury. Villis – No nie! *wstał, uniknął kolejnego ciosu* Kanibal zasyczał, Villis odskoczył na jednej nodze. Miał problem, nie miał jak sparować… a może miał. Drwal dokręcił swoją metalową nogę! Odbija cios siekierą i wytrącą ją z ręki kanibala. Ten pozbawiony broni cofa się, groźnie macha prawą ręką, jest bezbronny, nadal się cofa. Potknąć się o wystający korzeń. Pada. Villis – Szach. Villis dopiął protezę i potężnym stąpnięciem zmiażdżył głowę ludojada. Exri – Villis… *ledwo mówiła* Villis – Już! Drwal przyskoczył do Exri. Villis – Wyciągnę cię, zagryź coś. Exri wbiła zęby w koszulkę. Villis złapał ją za ramiona i pociągnął do góry. Kosmitka syknęła z bólu. Villis – Już, już dobrze *położył ją na ziemi* Oj… Noga Exri była złamana nie tylko w jednym miejscu. Oprócz wystającej kości, stopa była również wykręcona, buta brakowało. Exri spojrzała na swoją nogę. Exri – O nie… Villis przyglądał się jej ranom. Spojrzał na leżącą obok siekierę. Villis – Exri… Tak nie pójdziesz daleko… To będzie zbyt wielki ból… Exri przełknęła głośno ślinę. Spojrzała na siekierę. Exri – Zrób to. Villis wziął siekierę… Villis – Daj koszulkę. Opaska uciskowa… Exri śmiertelnie poważna dała Villisowi swoją koszulkę. Drwal zacisnął zęby, zawiązał jej koszulkę wokół nogi, w połowie uda, tuż nad wystającą kością… Villis – Przepraszam Exri. Kosmitce pociekły łzy z oczu. Exri – Wybaczam. Villis uniósł siekierę i… … Thomas: Thomas przedzierał się przez błoto. Był cały brudny. Thomas – Chcę… do domu *chrypiał* Chłopak odchylił cienkie drzewo, splunął. Thomas - Tkwię w tym bagnie bez sensu -,- Nagle usłyszał kogoś blisko siebie… ??? – To północ, czy południe? Cholera! Głupi kompas! Thomas powoli się zbliżył, podszedł bliżej… Zobaczył Rouse stojącą przy drzewie. Miała jego złoty kompas! ' Thomas stanął przed Rouse. Thomas – Dzięki Bogu Rouse! Masz mój kompas ^^ Rouse spojrzała na złote urządzenie. Rouse – Tak? Thomas – Jak cudownie, już się bałem, że przepadł. Rouse spogląda niepewnie to na kompas to na chłopaka. Rouse – Weź go *oddała mu sprzęt* Jest bezużyteczny. Thomas uradowany przyjął kompas. Thomas – Nic mu nie jest <3 Igła zaraz wskazała jakiś kierunek. Thomas – O! Pokazuje kierunek! Może nas wyciągnie z tych moczarów. Rouse wzruszyła ramionami. Rouse – Spróbujmy. Poszli we wskazanym przez kompas kierunku. ' ' Las: Jeff, Chase i Mary stoją na granicy lasu i błotnego obszaru. Jeff – Gdzie oni są? *denerwował się* Chase – Walczą. Mary – Światła zniknęły. Jeff – Czyli tam mogło się wydarzyć wszystko! Chase – Może żyją. Mary – Niektórzy na pewno. Patrzcie! *wskazała na parę wychodzącą z pomiędzy wyschniętych drzew* Jeff – Uff… Rouse i Thomas stanęli przed prowadzącymi. Rouse – Tam się działo piekło! Światła, wycie, masakra! Thomas – Nie mamy sprzętu malarskiego -,- Jeff położył im ręce na ramionach. Jeff – Dobrze, że żyjecie. Thomas i Rouse spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Thomas – Czyli co? Jeff – Nie będzie zadania, sytuacja wymknęła się nam spod kontroli. Rouse – Jak dobrze :) Wtem na granicy pojawiły się kolejne osoby. Sail i Rain. Chase – Sail :D! Thomas - Rain *powiedział cichutko* Mary – Czyli część przeżyła. Sail stanął obok Jeffa i Chase’a, zaś Rain stanęła obok Thomasa, dziewczyna była smutna. Thomas – Hej *położył jej rękę na ramieniu* Rain – Tak? *podniosła na niego wzrok* Thomas – Przepraszam cię. Zachowałem się jak dupek. Kompas nie może być ważniejszy od ciebie… Rain przyjrzała się chłopakowi. Rain – Thomas… Kocham cię… Thomas – Wybaczysz mi? Rain pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Thomas – Czyli tak :D Sail, Jeff, Chase i Mary patrzyli na nich. Sail – Przesłodzone to trochę. Mary – Tak… Jeff – To jednak show. Pozostała trójka kiwnęła głową. Do grupki dołączyli William i Constance, wyszli z delty cali ubłoceni. William – Wreszcie. Constance podeszła do prowadzących, padła wycieńczona na kolana. Constance – Czy wy *wzięła oddech* Macie pojęcie co tam się działo? Jeff – Tak. Sail wyciągnął do Constance rękę, pomógł jej wstać. Sail – Dobrze, że żyjemy :) William objął Constance od tyłu. William – Właśnie :) Trójka prowadzących tym czasem wciąż patrzyła na wyschnięte drzewa. Mary – Ilu brakuje? Chase – Czwórki… Jak na zawołanie pojawiły się kolejne dwie, najbardziej ubłocone jak dotąd, osoby – Cole i Nissa. Rouse – Błotne szkarady *zaśmiała się* Cole podszedł do Jeffa. Cole – Nie wymagasz od nas malowania, prawda? Jeff – Nikt z tutaj zgromadzonych nie ma pędzli nawet :P Thomas – Racja. William – Pusto. Sail – Zgubiły się. Nissa – Czyli nikt nie przegrał? *zapytała podjarana* Jeff – Zaczekamy na wszystkich. Dopiero wtedy wam cokolwiek wyjaśnię… Błotne ostępy: Villis idzie z Exri uwieszona na ramieniu. Dziewczyna podskakuje na jednej nodze, drugiej nie ma. Opaska uciskowa nasiąknęła zieloną krwią. Exri – Villis… Villis – Tak? Nie przestawali przeć do przodu. Exri – Nie dobrze mi. Exri przechyliła się i zwymiotowała. Villis – Już niedaleko. Exri – Jesteś… kochany… Gdyby nie ty to bym tam umarła… Villis – Drobiazg. Podziękujesz jak wyjdziemy stych błot. Exri – Ja… muszę ci coś powiedzieć… Villis – Yhm. Nadal szli. Exri – Bardzo cię lubię :) Villis – Dziwna pora na wyznania, ale ja ciebie też :) Exri zaśmiała się cicho. Exri - Ale ja cię tak lubię-lubię. Villis też się zaśmiał. Villis – Super. Jesteś idealna. Exri – Serio? Przeszli obok kolejnego identycznego drzewa. Villis – Pewnie. Exri – Jestem kaleką, czuję, że moje moce… zniknęły… Villis – I tak jesteś idealna :) Exri złapała Villisa mocniej za ramię. Exri – Tak? Villis – Tak. Zawsze chciałem mieć dziewczynę bez nogi. Las: Zawodnicy i prowadzący zniecierpliwieni stali na granicy. Wypatrywali Exri i Villisa. Rouse – Gdzie oni są? Rain – A co jeśli się im coś stało? Thomas przytulił smutną Rain. Thomas – Wszystko będzie dobrze *wychrypiał* Rain – Oby :< Sail – Nie ma się co martwić. Taki jednonogi opiekun to skarb. Zobaczycie wrócą tu razem za chwileczkę :) Constance – Wow. To było mega optymistyczne, nawet jak na ciebie. Sail zaśmiał się. Sail – Grunt to dobre myśli. Cole – Grunt to błoto >.< Cole wciąż ubolewał nad tym, że ubłocił włosy. Sail – Dzisiaj niestety tak. Nissa – Ktoś nas wprowadził w takie miejsce… Z trójki prowadzących tylko Chase zareagował. Chase – Cieszcie się, że tu w lesie jest spokój. William – Pewnie zaatakuje innym razem -,- Reszta pokiwała twierdząco głową. Chase – Zapewne. Mary też odwróciła się. Mary – A do tego czasu będziecie wciąż wykonywać zadania ^^ Grupowe westchnięcie. Nagle Rain zawołała. Rain – Ej! Ktoś idzie! Jeff – Tak! Z pomiędzy drzew powoli wygramolili się Exri i Villis. Zbliżali się. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wszyscy zobaczyli co się stało z Exri. Villis – Jeff… *odstawił Exri na ziemię* Ona potrzebuję pomocy… Jeff przyglądał się temu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Villis miał koszulkę brudna od krwi, ręce też, Exri leżała na ziemi półżywa. Rain – O nie :< *zasłoniła oczy* Thomas przytulił ja, tak by zakryć jej widok Exri. Thomas – Spokojnie… spokojnie… *sam spoglądał na to z przerażeniem* Rouse przyklękła przy Exri. Rouse – Na rybosom! Exri, co się stało? *złapała przyjaciółkę za dłoń* Exri – Ka… kani… kanibale… Mary – Co?! *przyskoczył do kosmitki* byli tam? Exri zemdlała. Mary – Chase! Zanieś ją do uzdrowiska, punktu zdrowia, gdziekolwiek! Chase odsalutował, wziął Exri na ręce i pobiegł w las. Sail – Co się stało? *złapał się za głowę* Villis ciężko oddychał, patrzył jak Chase biegnie z Exri. Villis – Uciekaliśmy, rozdzieliliśmy się… Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół i słuchali. Nastała cisza. Villis – Ona wpadła do dziury, złamała nogę, skręciła kostkę… Ja… Łza ściekłą mu na brodę. Dopiero teraz gdy adrenalina opadła poczuł co się stało… Villis – Musiałem odciąć… musiałem… Jeff – Stop! Koniec tego! William – Co? Daj mu skończy… Constance klęknęła obok Villisa, dała mu chusteczkę. Drwal otarł łzy. Villis – Dziękuje. Constance – Proszę *wstała* Widzisz do czego doprowadziła ta chora gra?! Przez ciebie dziewczyna straciła nogę! Thomas – To gorsze niż śmierć! Sail spojrzał na Thomasa, chciał powiedzieć mu coś złego, ale się powstrzymał… Sail – Thomas ma rację! Wymienili spojrzenia. Thomas i Sail mierzyli się wzrokiem, w końcu blondyn odwrócił się. Jeff – Nie… nie wiedziałem, że będzie tak źle… Constance – Czemu wysyłałeś nas w tak niebezpieczne miejsce?! *krzyczała ze łzami w oczach* William złapał Constance, dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego i zapłakała. William – Co teraz? Jeff spojrzał na Mary błagalnie. Mary – Eh… Dobrze. Wracamy do Kwatery Zabójców Snów. Tam podejmiemy decyzję. Jeff – Znasz jakiś sposób aby szybko tam dojść? Mary spojrzała na wycieńczonych, zrozpaczonych zawodników. Mary – Mam trick. Chodźcie za mną. Nissa – Piechotą? Mary – Nie ma innej opcji. Nissa – To głupi po… Cole złapał Nissę za rękę. Cole – Chodźmy. Wszyscy wstali, byli gotowi do marszu. Mary – Zwarty szyk. Nie wiadomo czy las nie szykuje niespodzianki. Zawodnicy ruszyli za Mary. Sail zaczekał na Jeffa, poszli na końcu. Sail – Jest szansa, że wrócimy do obozu? Jeff spojrzał w górę. Jeff – Wiesz… Sail – Tak? Jeff – Raczej nie :/ Sail spuścił głowę. Sail – Tam czuliśmy się bezpieczniej :< Jeff – Dawne czasy, już nigdzie w lesie nie można czuć się bezpiecznie. Weszli pomiędzy wysokie, zielone drzewa. … Marsz przez las: Zawodnicy idą przez las. Kierują się do kwatery Zabójców Snów. Powoli się ściemnia, czas przeskoczył. Tuż za Mary idzie smutna Rouse, milcząca Constance i William. Will stara się pocieszyć koleżankę z przed kilku dni… William – Rouse… spróbuj… głowa do góry, Exri będzie żyła. Rouse spiorunowała Williama wzrokiem. Rouse – Super. Życie bez nogi! William – E… Villis żyje. Rouse – To ci pocieszenie -,- ' Rouse była tak smutna, że nawet nie wciągała żadnego nadajnika, a może to dlatego, że żadnego nie miała… Rouse – Ale wiesz co Will…? William – Tak? Rouse – Wiem, że to podła myśl *w jej głosie pojawiło się coś radosnego* William – Tak? Rouse uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rouse – Chętnie bym zrobiła sekcję tej nogi >:D William i Constance spojrzeli zdziwieni na Rouse. Rouse – No co? Constance – Nic *przewróciła oczami* Rouse – Wy to jednak z innej bajki jesteście... Rouse wzruszyła ramionami i troszkę oddaliła się od Constance i Williama. ' Bardziej z tyłu szedł Cole z Nissą. Cole – Oddałbym wszystko za ciepły prysznic… Za szampon chociażby. Nissa spojrzała ze współczuciem na chłopaka. Nissa – Ja bym ci oddała prysznic :< Biedne twoje włosy. Cole – Wiem ;_; Nissa starła błoto z twarzy. Nissa – Jesteśmy brudni jak świnie. Cole – Tak :< Nissa – Ale przynajmniej mamy wszystkie nogi >:D Cole spojrzał oburzony na dziewczynę. Cole – No wiesz ty co? Nissa – Co? Cole – To było bardzo złe *założył ręce* Nissa – Oj przestań, nawet jej nie znaliśmy dobrze. Cole – Brak mi słów *_* Nissa – Ej. Cole. Chłopak już się nie odzywał. ' Villis szedł za Cole’m i Nissą. Drwal wciąż był głęboko smutny, ciężko wzdychał. Villis – Biedna Exri :( Szedł dalej, spojrzał w górę. Villis – Tak bardzo bym chciał jej pomóc. Zaraz drwalem szła samotna Rain, dziewczyna przeżywała to co stało się z Exri. Thomas starał się ciągle ją uspokoić. Thomas – Rain, spokojnie, nie płacz. Rain otarła rękawem łzy. Rain – To takie straszne *łzy kręciły się jej w oczach* Ostatnio ciągle jestem rozbita, Exri to moja przyjaciółka :< Thomas – Rozumiem cię. Rain – Nie rozumiesz! Ty nie masz tutaj przyjaciół! Thomas spuścił głowę, spojrzał przez ramię na idącego z tyłu Saila. Blondyn odwrócił się. Thomas - :< Rain – Prze… przepraszam *zarumieniła się zawstydzona* Thomas – Nie, masz rację :< Rain – Ja nie chciałam. Dziewczyna złapała Thomasa za rękę. Rain – Chodź, nie smuć się. Thomas – Spróbuję… Rain – A tak z innej beczki *spróbowała zmienić temat* Cieszę, się, że nie gniewasz się za ten kompas, wiem, że był magiczny, ale dajesz radę bez :3 Thomas wolną ręką wymacał kompas w kieszeni, przygryzł wargę. Thomas – Tak. Nie ma go :) Rain – Super. Szli tak dalej. ' ' Pochód zamykali Sail i Jeff. Sail – Daleko jeszcze? Jeff – Wszystko się zmienia. Nigdy nie można być tego pewnym lesie. Błotne ostępy: Grupka kanibali obgryza ludzkie kości z resztek mięsa. Szkielet obwieszony resztkami kraciastej koszuli leży przy drzewie. Nie zachowały się nawet dżinsowe spodnie. Jeden z kanibali szarpie zębami zielone mięso. Kanibal – Wyjątkowe *wycedził grubym głosem* Drugi ludojad, z wyglądu bardziej ,,ludzki’’ gryzł buta Exri. Kanibal 2 – Lepsze niż chłopak w obcasach… Inni kanibale zbierali szkielet leżący przy drzewie, odchodzili gdzieś z kośćmi. Kwatera Zabójców Snów: Zawodnicy wrócili do kwatery. Niektórzy raczyli się pełną fusów kawą, inni zbierali jagody. Jedni odpoczywali, drudzy zaszyli się gdzieś w gęstwinie i próbowali oczyścić się z błota. Znaleźli się też tacy, którzy robili coś… Hmm… innego. Sail wdrapał się po drabince na dach kwatery. Wciąż stał tam niewielki, pomarańczowy. Zamek nie był dopięty. Blondyn powoli się zbliżył, zastukał dłonią w mokrą ściankę. Z wnętrza odezwał się głos mary. Mary – Wejść! Sail nieśmiało odpiął zamek i wszedł do środka. Mary leżała na kocu w samej, czerwonej bieliźnie. Mary – Sail?! *zakryła się kocem* Byłam pewna, że to Chase. Sail – Aż tak zdziwiona? *usiadł po turecku* Mary – W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że zawodnik odważy się tu przyjść. Sail – Jestem odważny :P Mary – Wiem… Co cię sprowadza? Jeśli liczysz na szybki numerek to zapomnij *klepnęła się w pośladek* Sail – Mam dziewczynę. Mary - Wszyscy tak mówią *_* Ok. Mów. Sail wziął głęboki oddech. Sail – Potrzebuję podpowiedzi. Bo widzisz… Na tych moczarach… Spotkałem Chochoła. Mary – Ozdobę z trawy? Sail – Nie. Istotę. Pokazał mi… *zatrząsł się* dziwne rzeczy. Mówił dziwne rzeczy. Mary – To dobrze. Sail - Co?! On mi mówił, że… Mary – Chochoły rzadko rozmawiają z podróżnymi… Sail – Jest ich więcej? *przerwał Mary* Mary – Tak. Całe mnóstwo… Ale do rzeczy. Chochoły są trochę jak ja. Odzywają się tylko do ludzi, których polubią. Muszą mówić, ale zwykle mówią niedokładnie. Sail – To znaczy? Mary – Wszystko jest poplątane, fakty, ale nadają im różny kontekst. To raczej oznaka szczęścia. Ciesz się. Sail uśmiechnął się. Sail – Dzięki :) Mary – Drobiazg… A teraz mógłbyś wyjść? Chciałabym się ubrać. Sail posłusznie wyszedł z namiotu. Wieczór, przed Kwaterą Zabójców Snów: Zawodnicy zgromadzili się przed budynkiem. Jest jeszcze dość widno. Wszyscy stoją i czekają na powrót Chase’a i Exri. Jeff patrzy na zegarek. Jeff – Gdzie oni są? Mary – Idą… Jak na wezwanie na drodze pojawili się Chase i Exri. Podeszli bliżej. Exri miała na kikucie nowy, biały bandaż. Z trudem podskakiwała na jednej nodze. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze współczuciem. Rouse – Co z nią będzie? Exri wciąż podtrzymywała się ramienia Chase’a, ale nic nie mówiła. Chase – Exri podjęła decyzję, że… odchodzi z programu. O dziwo nikt bardzo się nie zdziwił, wszyscy pokiwali głową. Exri – Nie byłabym w stanie kontynuować gry :( Jeff szybko zorientował się w sytuacji, stanął obok Chase’a. Jeff – To oznacza, że dziś program opuszcza Exri. Nie będzie dziś głosowania, w końcu zadania też nie było. Zawodnicy pokiwali głową. Mary – Pożegnajcie się. Wszyscy po kolei podchodzili do Exri. Szczególnie uściskały ją Rouse i Rain. Rouse – Nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Rain – Jesteś wspaniała? Na koniec został Villis… Drwal podszedł do Exri, złapał ja za ramiona przytulił i… pocałował. Prawie się rozpłakał. Villis – Jesteś wspaniała… Constance – Co się z nią stanie? *zapytała podejrzliwie* Chase – Siwobrody Hugh ja odeskortuje, w bezpieczne miejsce. Hugh wyszedł z kwatery i kiwnął głową. Thomas – Wyjdzie z lasu? Hugh – Albo zabiorę ja do tymczasowego azylu. Jeff – To co się będzie działo dalej jest niepewne. Nie wiemy co las przyniesie jutro… Po burzy nie zawsze musi być przerwa… Chase – Racja. Jeff – Ok. Żegnaj Exri. Exri przyskakała na jednej nodze do Hugha i wtedy. Villis – Stop! Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Villis – Idę z Exri, będą ją wspierać… Rezygnuję. Wszyscy byli szczerze zdziwieni. Rouse – Serio?! Jeff – Jesteś pewny *podszedł do drwala* Villis – Tak, idę z nią *spojrzał na kosmitkę* jednonodzy się wspierają :) Exri odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Jeff – W takim razie… mamy podwójną eliminację. Villis stanął obok Exri. Villis – Żegnajcie. Mary – Idźcie już *odgoniła ich ręką* Exri wsparła się jedna ręką na Hughu, drugą na Villisie. Odeszli po drodze. Jeff – I tak zostaje ósemka… Zawodnicy stali w miejscu. Jeff – Możecie iść spać, czy odpoczywać… co chcecie. Zawodnicy poszli do kwatery, prowadzący stali w miejscu i obserwowali odchodzących. Mary – Godziny nie przeżyją :P Jeff i Chase pokiwali głową. Cała trójka odeszła. … Las, noc: Exri, Villis i Hugh idą lasem. Jest ciemno, nie widać księżyca. Villis – Dziwnie tu… Nagle coś zasyczało w krzakach. Krzewy rozstąpiły się, spod ziemi wynurzyła się ziemisto-liściasta Nova. Nova – Powiedziałam, że się zemszczę drwalu! Villis – Nie! Z ziemi wyskoczyły pnącza, obwiązały się wokół pięciu nóg. Nova – Hahahahahahahaha! Exri, Villis i Hugh zniknęli pod ziemią. … Koniec. Jeśli czytałeś/łaś miło byłoby poznać twoją opinię ^_^ Komentarze mile widziane :D Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest